Back From The Dead
by ragsweas
Summary: Exactly what the title says. It has been over 22 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, and everything was fine, till Harry makes a wish. Now, he has to live through this, alive.
1. Chapter 1

The Battle of Hogwarts was something that was present in every history book. The final defeat of Voldemort was something that none of the people wanted to forget. The victory was celebrated. But it came with a price of thousands of Deaths. Innocents, who did not even fight were killed. And those who fought back were remembered with respect. Their dead bodies were present in the old courtyard of Hogwarts, which was a memorial. And among those dead bodies was a certain Colin Creevey.

Colin Creevey was a year younger than Harry Potter. He adored the boy-who-lived, and was a great fan of him. He was in the Dumbledore's Army, and had died heroically in the Battle, killed by Death Eaters. His body lay there, untouched. So it was definitely a shock when he woke up above his tombstone.

It was the first week of September, and the school was buzzing with students. But nobody actually went to the memorial, except on 2nd of May. So nobody noticed Colin sleeping peacefully on his tombstone. It wasn't until midday when Colin woke up, and the first thought that crossed his thought was the Battle. He immediately sat up. He didn't even bother to look back, or down. Had he done so, he would have understood a lot of things.

Immediately reaching for his wand, Colin looked around. He saw a lot of tombstones. Was the battle over? Had they finally won? Was he unconscious the whole time? He moved towards the castle.

As he reached inside, he saw a whole school buzzing with life. Children were laughing. Some looked at him suspiciously, but he ignored them. He had to go to McGonagall. As he turned towards the Transfiguration classroom, a bunch of first years came out. Colin stopped, waiting for the crowd to disperse. But a first-year Gryffindor stopped in his tracks as he saw Colin. Colin noticed that, and he asked, "Have you seen Professor McGonagall?"

The boy looked at him, and asked, "Are you Colin Creevey?"

"Yes."

The students around all gasped. Colin looked at them as they looked at him with a mixture of fear and awe. The little kid looked around. He then saw a seventh-year nearby, a famous one and called, "James!James!"

"Hey kiddo!" The seventh-year looked at the boy. "What is it that you want?"

"This is Colin Creevey. He needs to see the Headmistress."

James Sirius Potter looked at the man, who was actually younger than him. After composing himself, he asked, "Are you really?" Colin nodded. James shook his hand and said, "I have heard so much about you. Come on, let's go!" and he literally pulled Colin to the Headmistress' office.

As they reached the Griffin Door, James said, "Dumbledore's Army." The Griffin moved aside, and James pulled Colin to the office. Colin was really surprised at the choice of password.

James knocked on the door, and Colin heard a very familiar "Come in."

"Hey Minnie!"

"James Potter . How many times have I told you…."

"Let us cut the part for today. See who have I brought with me." He moved aside, and Colin saw a very old McGonagall, sitting at the Headmaster's desk. She looked over from her spectacles, and almost whispered, "Colin Creevey."

"Hello Professor. I don't know what's going on, but is the war over? Did Harry win?"

" Creevey, I will answer all your questions, but please kindly take the seat." Colin did so.

" Potter, if you would be kind enough to contact Harry Potter and Dennis Creevey."

"Are you giving me permission to use your fireplace?"

"Yes."

Smirking, James left, saying, "Fred owes me a few galleons. Never thought I would win that bet."

Colin saw the boy disappear, who looked like Harry. His surname was potter as well. Was he in future or something like that?

" Creeevey," McGonagall stared, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Fighting with one of the Death Eaters. I do not recollect which one."

"After my orders to not enter Hogwarts for under ages?"

Colin looked at the floor, ashamed.

"However, you were not the only one. Ginerva Po-Weasley, Luna Lovegood and many more had decided to follow the same way. Now, this may come as a shock to you, but you have been dead for almost 22 years."

Colin looked at McGonagall, wide-eyed. Was she joking? Was she a death Eater? Colin cursed himself for not checking her identity before informing her everything. Maybe she was Bellatrix Lestrange?

McGonagall, as if understanding his problem, stood up and said, "In your first year, before you were petrified, I told you to be careful, remember?"

Colin nodded.

"And you had replied that as long as Harry Potter was in Hogwarts, along with Professor Dumbledore, you had nothing to worry about."

Colin smiled at the memory. After all, for him, it was only five years ago.

"Now do you believe me?" Colin nodded.

The floo turned green, and James walked out of the fireplace. "They are coming Professor."

Minerva nodded, and as James was leaving, she said "Ah, Potter, i hope you remember your detention with me on Saturday night."

"Geez, Minnie, don't you ever forget? Don't worry, i will bring Freddie, Roxanne, Orlando and Anne with me. What are we doing again?" he asked, while McGonagall glared at him. Running his hand through his hair, he said, "Just trying to keep up with the weight of my name you know."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, and James instantly ran out of the office.

Colin smirked between this exchange. He was worse than the Weasley twins. Just then, the floo turned green, and out stepped Dennis Creevey.

Dennis was nothing like Colin remembered him. He was taller than him, and more muscular. Scars covered his face and he showed them proudly. He wore majestic robes, with a small almost invisible pin saying 'A'. Colin looked at his brother in admiration.

...

Dennis was pretty surprised when James had come and told him to come to Hogwarts immediately. Did something happen to Henry, his son? As he called his father as well, Dennis kept wondering what had happened. As soon as he left, Dennis informed his partner and left. What he saw made him shocked.

His deceased brother sat on the chair. He was still sixteen, and innocent. He looked at him in admiration. The floo turned green again and Harry Potter stepped out. He too froze as he saw Colin. This was really a surprise.

Finally, Dennis opened his mouth and asked, "Co-Colin?"

A smile broke out at the sixteen-year old's face and he hugged his younger brother. Well, technically, Dennis was older, but it didn't matter. Harry was the first to regain his senses.

"Minerva, have you questioned him under Veritaserum?"

"No,"replied McGonagall, "I was waiting for you to arrive."

"There's no need for that!" exclaimed Dennis. "I know this is my brother!"

"Dennis," started Harry, "You're an auror. Had it been someone else, what would you have done?"

Dennis remained quiet, but his anger was evident on his face. He always blamed Harry for Colin's death. Colin, sensing the problem, said, "I will take it."

He sat on the chair and Minerva gave him the truth serum. Harry stepped up and asked, "What is your full name?"

"Colin Creevey."

"When were you born?"

"3rd April, !981."

"What did you say when Ron started vomiting slugs in your first year?"

"'Can you turn him around, Harry?'"

"What was the first sign of magic that i showed?" asked Dennis.

"You repaired a flower vase you had broken."

Minerva gave him the antidote, and he smiled at the two men in front of him.

"Dennis," said McGonagall, "You should take him home."

Dennis nodded, and took him to the fireplace, telling him about his life and the things he had missed. As soon as they were gone, Minerva indicated Harry to sit.

"Do you have any idea what just happened?" Minerva asked, looking at Harry. He nodded. Minerva gestured him to start.

"As you know, i am the Master of Death. So, a few days back, I might have made a wish, under firewhisky, to get back all the innocent lives back, along with my loved ones and their loved ones. Death has to obey me. So, i guess."

Her lips twitched, and then Minerva asked, "So I should expect more back from the dead?"

Harry looked at her, and said, "I think so."

 **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **A/N:Hello there. I have brought one more story in this Winter. Please R &R. Tell me if you like it, and Happy new year!**


	2. Chapter 2

People had started to come back from the dead at an amazing rate. Many muggles had come back to, and it was quiet a mess. First, the wizards had to think of a story, and then, they had obliviate a large number of people. And Hogwarts had turned quiet interesting during this time. When the next Generation of Weasleys were busy creating problems, another Weasley woke up on his tombstone.

Fred Gideon Weasley, like Colin, did not look at his headstone, and grasping his wand, went back in the school. To see it so lively was a shock, and what came next was even a bigger shock.

"Freddie!" fred turned to see a boy about seventeen, wearing his best robes, like Fred coming towards him. "We need to run. Your twin has got mad!M-A-D, MAD!"

"Huh?" asked Fred, looking at the Harry look-alike. He grabbed Fred's hand and led him towards the Dungeons. While running he said, "Somebody turned Lucy's hair black like Albus, she is crying like anything, and then Lily's bag was filled with dungbomb, and Roxanne's hair was tied to the bed, and she thinks it's the two of us, since Orlando is in the Hospital Wing after the full moon, and Anne herself has turned green!"

For all Fred could care, that was Latin.

As they reached the dungeons, The Harry look alike pushed him into an empty classroom and bolted the door. Unable to think clearly, Fred asked, "But what happened in the war?"

James, without looking back said, "We lost."

"WE LOST?!" Fred was so terrified!

"Yeah, WE LOST! Now i am sorry we did, but it was your fault that we did not have access to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes!"

Fred looked at him bewildered, and said, "You know, i was worried about y life then, so i definitely couldn't think about the shop!"

"Freddddd!" the harry look alike shook him and said, "Had we got only a few of the products, we could have won! Now, i don't care about the war, I need to be saved from Roxanne, or for that matter, your mother!" He said, trying to look outside the room.

"What does my mother have to do with this?" asked Fred, now wanting to go and find George.

"She had to do everything! If Roxy mails home, i am sooooo dead, and so are you!"

Fred took a deep breath and asked, "Who are you?"

The Harry look alike turned to him and said, "Fred, did you hit your head against one of Hagrid's hippogriff?"

"Yeah!" He would do everything to get answers.

"Brother, I am your cousin, partner-in-crime, the second generation marauder, the..."

"Marauder?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"Oh, so you get marauder, but you forget me!" The black haired boy crossed his arms. As Fred was about to open his mouth, he heard a loud voice:

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER AND FRED GIDEON WEASLEY! I KNOW YOU TWO ARE IN THERE!"

James looked at Fred terrified, and mouthed, "how?"

"I HAVE THE MARAUDER'S MAP AND I KNOW YOU ARE BEHIND THIS DOOR. SO IF YOU LOVE YOUR LIFE, GET OUT HERE!"

Fred swore that this girl sounded like Angelina.

James stomped his foot again and again, and then the door burst apart. A red-haired dark girl entered, with anger clearly written on her face. James looked up to her and said "Roxanne, please listen..."

The next thing Fred knew was that he was being dragged out of the room by his ear along with James. She dragged them this way all the way up to the Gryffindor Common room after saying the password(Ridgeback) and threw them on the couch in the common room.

Fred looked at this girl, who was actually pouring anger. A fiery red-head, who looked remarkably like Ginny stood there, and a black head, with her twin as a red-head. Fred could swear that these were all Weasleys, he just knew. But what was going on was beyond his brain.

"Turn them back, NOW!"

James saw the red-head and said, "Lily, I swear on my broomstick that i am not behind this prank, and neither is Fred!"

"I know!" a voice came from the stairs, and everybody's head turned that side. And every single person was shocked.

Fred Gideon Weasley the second stood there, shaking with fear. "I too swear on my broomstick and buldger's bat- dad what are you doing here?" he turned to face Fred, who was shockked. And that was a rarity.

Roxanne closed her open mouth and everybody turned white. Fred the first looked at them and said, "All right. I seriously do not care what is happening and who is who, but i need to see my twin- Where is George?"

Lily went up to him and said, "Fred Weasley?"

Fred's head turned towards her and said, "Yes?"

"Twin brother of George Weasley?"

"Yes!"

and then she fainted. James at once rushed to her side, while the twin girls looked at him in awe, and the second Fred looked at him with his mouth hanging open, and Roxanne kept repeting, "I pulled my Uncle's ear! I pulled my uncle's ear!"

Fred the first was pissed. The last thing he remembered was laughing on Percy's joke and then nothing. He grabbed the floo powder from the fireplace, murmured the password and said, "The Burrow!"

As soon as he disappeared, Lily woke back up and said, "We need to take him to Headmistress!"

...

As soon as the Floo turned green, Molly and Arthur looked up. They saw Fred coming out. Well, that was unexpected.

Molly said, "Fred, what are you doing out of Hogwarts? We were coming to pick you all up!"

"Mum, everything's a mess! There are people I don't know, I have got another twin and why are the two of you so old?"

"Mum?" Molly almost whispered. Arthur dropped the Daily Prophet on the table. Molly went up to Fred and touched his cheek. Fred took her hand and said, "mum, are you all right? Where's George? And for that matter Percy?"

This was too much for Molly. She broke down in Fred's arms, and he tried to comfort her. Arthur patted him, tears in his eyes as well, and then said, "I better call everyone."

Molly nodded as Arthur left, and Fred led her to the table. He sat on is knee, and asked, "Mum, what happened? Why is everybody behaving so weirdly?"

"Oh, Fred! I don't think I can explain!" She said, hugging her son. Just then, the floo turned green, and Fred turned around to see an aged George Weasley.

"Wow, Forge what happened to you?" asked Fred, and George at once pulled his wand out, pointing at him. "Who are you? My son is at Hogwarts."

"Well, I am your brother and the last i checked you did not have a son. Pull this wand away! What's wrong with you?"

But George did not pull away the wand. He asked, "Who dropped the dungbomb to distratct Filch so that one of us could nick out the map?"

"You did!, I nicked it out..."but the rest of the sentence disappeared as George pulled him into a hug. Fred hugged him back, and as they broke free, Fred asked, "What is HAPPENING?"

"All right," George said, "You may not believe this, but you have kind of been dead for past 22 years."

And then everything went black for Fred.

...

 **A/N: Here! I will update the next part soon... so please tell me whether you like it or not. I love reviews, they make me happy. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait, but I was supposed to study. So, now that you have got it, please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I have never, and I will never own Harry Potter.**

…

"Do you think he is going to stay like this?" asked Ron's voice.

"Ron, he just came back from the dead. Give him some time." answered Harry's voice.

"I can't believe he is back." Whispered Percy's voice.

"Neither can I." Fred knew this was George.

He shifted a bit, and then he heard Ginny say, "He's waking up. Give him some room!"

Somebody at once stood up from his bed, and Fred opened his eyes. There were several heads staring at him. Just beside him was George, smiling. Then stood Percy, older and wearing glasses. Next was Charlie, grinning. He didn't look any different, except he had grown his hair as long as Bill. Next was Bill, his scars and wrinkles evident. Next to him stood Angelina, who looked older, and Fred had no idea why she was there. They had broken up long ago.

Next to her was Ginny, her hair short. He couldn't actually identify her till she smiled. Then stood Ron, grinning like an idiot. Next to him was Harry, smiling.

Fred smirked and said, "Please tell me this is a dream. That I am going to wake up and then I will be back at the battle."

"Blimey, mate!" said Ron, "I am sure you are the only one who'll wish that."

Fred buried his head in his hand, and kept quiet till he heard Molly coming and Fleur's voice behind, "Molly, I'll do it!"

His head shot up and he saw his mother bringing a tray of food for him. She placed it on his bed and said, "Here."

"Yeah," said Charlie, "You've been dead for 22 years, so we are expecting you'll be hungry!"

"Charlie!" Molly looked at him, but George and Fred burst out laughing, followed by everyone. Munching his mother's typical breakfast, he asked, "Are you all going to stare at me as if I am a statue?"

Everybody at once started chattering and headed out of the room, leaving Molly, George and Fred alone. They all made their way towards the dining table, and sat somewhere, wherever they found a place. Ginny sat on a chair opposite to Ron and beside Harry, and said, "God, I can't believe he is back!"

"Neither can I." said Angelina. "I am sure George will have to tell him everything, or else when he comes down, we will have a large fit."

Everybody nodded. Molly came down a second later, wiping her tears. "The twins want to be alone." She said and beamed. She went to the kitchen, and the women plus Ron followed her. All the ones left talked about various things. Finally, after a long wait, Fred and George came down, laughing. Molly burst into tears as soon as she heard it. The twins came down and George said, "Well, people, Gred here did not get a proper introduction…."  
"For which I am extremely displeased…"  
"So listen!"

Everybody's head turned towards them, and George stared, "This is my long dead twin…."  
"And this is my alive, ex-girlfriend stealing and marrying her twin…"  
"Gred…"  
"and Forge!"

Everybody started laughing, and Angelina came out of the kitchen, with her hands on her hips, "Excuse me?"

The laughter doubled up and Angelina's lips twitched as well. The two went to their usual place at the table, as Molly came from the kitchen, holding Fred's every favorite treat.

"Oh mother…"  
"You never made this before…"  
"I am so glad…"  
"and it looks delicious!"

Mooly smiled, her eyes glistening with tears. Fred looked at Harry and said, "So, Knocked up my sister, huh?"

Harry opened his mouth, but Ginny said, "What do you mean? We were dating even before you left."

"Yes, but knocking up…."  
"Is different." Finished George.

"Is Fred home?" a voice came from the porch, and a blonde entered, followed by another red-head girl and a blue-haired man.

"Vic! Dom! Teddy!" Molly exclaimed, as Fred turned to George and asked, "Who?"

George hurridly explained him, and Fred nodded. Victorie came in, followed by Dominique Weasley and Teddy Lupin.

"Uncle Fred!" she exclaimed, as Fred said, "I don't know about Uncle. I have just woken up you see."

Victorie nodded and Dominique said "Are you really?"

"Really what?"

"Fred Weasley?"

"Well the last I checked, yeah. If they have changed my name recently, I don't know."

Dominique took the seat beside Victorie as Teddy kept staring at him with his mouth open.

Fred said, "Close your mouth…."  
"House-fly like open mouth a lot."

Teddy at once closed his mouth and said, "I am sorry, it's just…you look a lot like Fred. I mean, our Fred. Although he is darker."

He moved forward only to knock down a vase from the table nearby. Fred smirked and whispered, "Definitely Tonks'"

Molly exhaled and said, "A hundred and sixth. No problem dear."

"Although. Grandma," said Victorie, "It is a record. He broke the last one a year ago, at Christmas!"

Teddy smacked her on her arm, while Bill glared at him. Teddy gulped and said, "Sorry, Mr . Weasley."

"Oo, give 'im a break, Bill." Said Fleur, coming out of the kitchen. Teddy smiled and said, "Hi, Aunt Fleur!"

"'Ello dear."

Fred turned to George, who mouthed 'later'.

Fred asked, "All right, who is Roxy?"

George said, "My daughter, Fred the 2nd's twin. Why?"

"Ah, that explains a lot."

"What?" asked Ron. Fred cleared his throat and asked, "Who is James?"

"Harry and Ginny's eldest. Why, what happened?" asked Molly. Fred said, "I quote James exactly, 'Somebody turned Lucy's hair black like Albus, she is crying like anything, and then Lily's bag was filled with dungbomb, and Roxanne's hair was tied to the bed, and she thinks it's the two of us, since Orlando is in the Hospital Wing after the full moon, and Anne herself has turned green!' Anything makes sense there?"

"Yes," said Charlie, "It looks as if the prank war is back on. Wanna bet George?"

"Charlie!" Molly exclaimed, terrified, as everybody smirked. Percy said, "Who turned Lucy's hair black?"

"Somebody." Said George, and Fred asked, "Who's Lucy?"

"She's mine." Said Percy, and Fred looked at him skeptically.

The floo turned green and Arthur stepped out. Fred went to him and hugged him. It was unexpected, but Arthur smiled and patted him on the back. As they broke apart, Arthur said, "I went to the Ministry, and Fred, now you are officially alive."

The floo turned green again, and Hermione stepped out, followed by another woman Fred didn't know. "Hello Hermione." Smirked Fred. She smiled and said, "hey Fred. Oh, this is Audery, Percy's wife." They shook hands, and Hermione went and kissed Ron. Fred looked at them, horrified, and then turned to George and said, "You and Bill owe me and Charlie 15 galleons."

"You bet on my love life?" asked Ron.

"Yes, ickle Ronnikins!" said Fred.

Harry dtood up and said, "Well, I need to go. Coming Ginny?"

"Nah, I will stay here tonight."

"All right. Fred, if you wake up tomorrow and find yourself as old as George, don't be scared." Fred let out a horrified gasp, while Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry stepped out in the porch to take his car, but stopped as he saw two red-haired men coming near the burrow.

Taking out his wand, he aimed at them, who also took out their wands.

As they came closer, Harry asked, "Who are you?"

"We should be the ones to ask you that!" One of them said. They looked like brothers, and Harry swore he had seen them, but he couldn't place where.

Hearing the commotion, the whole family came out. Molly made her way to the front and froze beside Harry. One of the men looked at her and asked, "Mum?"

Molly let out a gasp, and before fainting asked, "Fabian and Gideon?"

 **AHHH, cliffhanger! Although not much! Tell me if you like it or not. Enjoy people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hello people! This chapter does not start where we ended, because no matter how much I tried, the interactions were never correct. So I hope this makes up for it. But we do get to see the Prewett twins and the Weasley twins. Other people would be coming back too, but another chapter might be dedicated to Weasleys Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I have never nor will I ever own Harry Potter.**

"FABIAN!"

"GIDEON!"

George shifted in his bed as he heard his two long dead uncles scream their lungs out. There were footsteps over his and Angelina's room, and George just slipped his hand over his wife, who shifted.

"FRED!" Two voices boomed and George opened one eye and muttered, "He is not home yet."

"They are talking about your twin idiot!" Angelina muttered. George sat up and said, "He's back isn't he?"

Sound of spells were heard from downstairs. And then running and more footsteps.

Angelina smiled and said, "Yes. Now wake up, we have to pick up the kids soon."

More sounds were heard as the couple stood up, George beaming all the time. Suddenly he heard a loud scream, and at once he knew it was his twin.

"Fred!" George stormed out of the room in his T-shirt and shots, regretting it as he felt cold. Running, he muttered a charm and ran to the Living room.

As he opened the door, Fabian and Gideon were standing near the edge, frightened. They had both aged, as expected. Fred was sitting on the couch, holding his face.

"Fred!" George ran to his twin who whimpered in pain. He slipped his arm over his shoulder and asked, "What happened?"

Fred removed his hands and George was shocked. Fred was still screaming. Molly ran down, as fast as she could. George immediately accioed a medical box and started to tend to his twin.

"We did not..." Fabian started but George growled, "Don't say anything!"

Molly came down and shrieked. What happened next was quiet shocking.

...

Harry and Ginny flooed to St . Mungo's as soon as they got Ron's patronus. It was about eight in the morning, and Ginny ran to the desk. "Fred Weasley?"

The nurse looked up and said, "Third floor. Second..."

Ginny did not hear further and ran up there. Harry followed.

When they reached there and opened the door, Ginny practically climbed on Fred.

"Oh God! Are you all right? Are you in pain? How did it...?"

Fred smirked and said, "Merlin Gin, you will give Mum a run with this much care!"

She smacked him on his arm and said, "You just came back and decided to fight?"

George said, "It was Uncle Fab and Uncle Gid."

Ginny looked at him shocked and asked, "Wha...Where are they now?"

As if to answer her question, the curtain dividing the was drawn apart and both Fabian and Gideon were seen laying on two beds, one sprouting some very dangerous and painful tentacles, and the other covered in some nasty boils.

Ginny gaped at them. Her parents were on the other side of the room with Bill and Percy. Charlie and Ron were sitting beside Fabian who was closer.

"Hey Gin." smiled Charlie, "I thought I heard you."

Ginny shook her head and finally finding her voice asked, "Care to tell me what exactly happened?"

Fabian signaled Gideon, who said, "Well, we woke up this morning to find ourselves aged."

"But you were supposed to age." Harry said, confused.

"Yeah, everyone forgot to tell us that!" Gideon snapped. "Anyway, we first thought that the other one did it, then on seeing each other we thought it was a trick from Fred since he had been mentioning something about making a grand back from the dead impact last night."

"When was this?" asked Ginny. "When you dozed off on the couch." answered Bill, and Ginny nodded. Gideon continued, "Anyway, we started throwing hexes on him, not noticing he had aged as well. But, since we had been living in the war era, I guess..." his eyes trailed to Fabian who looked guilty under his boils, "Fab threw a skin getting curse, sectsumpera i think it was called, and Fred lost his ear."

Ginny looked at her brother who shrugged. She looked back at her uncles and asked, "But then how did this happen?"

Charlie grinned and said, "Mum's got a nasty temper, you see."

"Of course!" Molly burst out, "Using such curses! What were the two of them thinking?"

"But attacking your own darling brothers?" asked Fabian, between his groans.

Harry smiled and said, "You are talking to the person who killed Bellatrix Lestrange."

"What?!" Three voices shrieked and Fred, Fabian and Gideon turned their attention to Molly, who blushed and said, "Well, she threatened my children!"

Fred leaned to George and said, "Remind me to never mess with mum again."

George nodded and said, "Sure, but you do realize what this means right?" he indicated towards his left year. The twins grinned and shouted, "We're alike!"

...

The Hogwarts Express stopped at King Cross' station, and all the children eagerly climbed down the train. However, certain Weasleys and Potters were not so much in favour of this. Finally, Albus, who had decided to spend his brother's last back trip with him, said, "Well, we better get down. You'll have to face them."

"Words of wisdom, dear brother," said Fred ll, "But not very appropriate for the time."

Albus rolled his eyes. Finally James stood up and said, "Well, he's right. Let's get down."

The others followed reluctantly. They saw Harry and George standing there, alone. The kids embraced everyone and Lily asked, "Where's everyone else?" Usually the whole troop used to come to pick everyone.

Harry looked at George and said, "There was an accident at home."

James and Roxanne gulped. Harry ignored them and led them all to the family car. It was bus actually, courtesy of extension charms. The children hopped in, and Harry took the wheel as George took the front seat. As everybody settled, George looked at two glum faces and asked, "What's wrong with the two of you?"

"Well, I am sure you heard yesterday's tale?" Molly ll said, and the Harry and George smirked. "Oh yes." George answered.

"I didn't mean to pull him by his ear!" Roxanne suddenly shouted. "I mean, I do it all the time with my brother, but my Uncle? And that too the dead one? Oh, I am so so sorry! I was just angry! It's this stupid hair like Rose's..."

"Hey!" Rose shouted. Ignoring her, Roxanne continued, "it was tangled and I was so angry, and Lucy..."

"At least I didn't pull anyone's ear." She muttered, and the ones who heard her smirked.

"too was angry but...""

"Calm down!" shouted George. Roxanne stopped at once. "If this is your reaction now, I wonder what will be your reaction when we reach home."

James and Roxanne exchanged glances and asked, "What do you mean?"

George shook his head and said, "Let's just wait."

The rest of the journey was spent hearing the other children blabber. Harry encouraged the talk, while George was silent. He didn't look angry, but he kept rubbing the place where his ear used to be. This was a sign he was troubled.

As the troop reached the Burrow, they all ran down the car. Roxanne and James were the last to get down. They too were tackled by their older cousins and Louis, who went to Beauxbaton. Everyone home was grinning at the two, and they knew it was not a good sign. As they entered the house Roxanne heard a very familiar cry of "There's my darling!"

She turned towards the kitchen only to be hugged by her father. She did not hug him back, her mouth open. As George pulled away, he asked, "Is something wrong? This is by far the worst reaction I have got and that includes the year that I wasn't there to see you off!"

She turned to look at teh man she had presumed to be her father and then back at her real father who was grinning. "But...but..."

"Yes?"

She looked at Fred l, who had actually come to pick her up along with the other children. The other next Generation were too gaping like idiots at their Uncle. Finally, Lily whispered, "What happened to your ear?"

Fred shook his head and said, "You cousin has a very strong hold, dear."

Roxanne let out a horrified scream, only to bring Molly l out of kitchen. "What's going on?"

"I ripped of Uncle Fred's ear!" Roxanne screamed, as both George and Fred l burst out laughing. Molly looked at them angrily and smacked each of them on their heads. The other adults were laughing too. Finally, Fred ll said, "Roxy! James! We've been pranked!"

The three looked horrified as their cousins joined in the laugh. Finally James said, "Nobody pranks the Marauders!"

Fred and George, with identical smirks, said, "We think we just did!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Two chapters within four hours! Phew! Hope you enjoy. By the way, all the next generation whose names are inspired by someone else would have a 'll' after their name, so hope you don't get confused!**

 **Disclaimer: Never owned it, now will I ever do it.**

"What are you three doing there?" asked Fabian, looking at James ll, Fred ll and Roxanne crowding a rather small corner of Arthur's shed. Al of them looked up, and at once covered the bags they were holding a few moments before.

"Grandpa Fab! You aren't supposed to know what the opponent has planned for you!" James said and Fabian rolled his eyes. He was still not used to be called Grandpa, but well, he did look old.

The next Generation and the two twins had started a prank war as soon as the kids had arrived, courtesy to Fred and George's prank. Now, Molly shouted on them at a daily basis, they all were punished one way or the other, and usually one of the groups ended up being the champion for the day.

"All right." Said Fabian, nodding, "But remember, Molly doesn't take well to pranks at dinner."

"We know grandpa!" Roxanne rolled her eyes and Fabian left the shed without another word.

…

"Hey gorgeous."

"Fred, I know when my husband is talking to me." Angelina said, wearing her bracelet.

Fred stomped his foot while George laughed. "You betray me Forge."

"Leaving your twin for so long does that Gred!"

"You married my sweetheart!"

"You can't even prank her!"

Angelina rolled her eyes as the two continued to rant and left to kitchen to help Molly.

…

The dinner was set in the garden, with the number of members exceeding 20. A long table was set up, with the Christmas tree shining brightly near it. Andromeda and Teddy were already there. Bill was in an extremely good mood, as he sang Christmas carols pulling Teddy into a hug. A grin on Victorie, Dominique, Louis and Fleur's face indicated some spiked drinks. Charlie was talking with Molly ll on her career options, but they never got past Care for Magical Creatures. Lucy, Albus, Rose and Hugo were huddled in a corner, whispering and giggling. Harry and Ron were immersed in a game of chess, with Hermione and Ginny giving suggestions. Percy and Audrey were trying to have a conversation as Fred and George kept bothering them after they got bored with their rant. Molly was being irritated by Fabian and Gideon, and she couldn't help smiling from time to time. The next gen Marauders were still missing.

Finally, around eight everybody gathered at the table. Bill seemed to have sobered up, but still unnaturally cheerful. Drinks were served, toasts were made and laughter never ceased on the table. Gideon kept eyeing Teddy, who was ignoring it. Finally, after sometime, Gideon shouted, "That's it!"

Not many people heard him. Fabian, Teddy, Harry, Ginny and Andromeda were the ones that had. "What?"

"You are Nymphadora's kid!" He said pointing at Teddy. Andromeda looked at him as if she had seen a werewolf dancing at the full moon. Teddy nodded.

"He told us that two days ago!" said Fabian, rolling his eyes at his brothers antics. Gideon said, "He did? Maybe I wasn't listening." Gideon shrugged.

"What gave it away now?" asked Ginny, enjoying the exchange. Gideon said, "Why, I remember six-year old Nymphie making Moody smile."

Harry choked on his food. Andromeda tried to scan her brain for such an occurrence. Teddy gaped and said, "When did my mother get Alastor Moody to smile?"

Some more people turned their attention towards that particular conversation, including the twins.

"Christmas, 1979. Remember Fab?"

Fabian nodded and said, "Yes! That time Sirius brought her to the Order meeting…."

"Sirius took my daughter to an Order meeting?" Andromeda asked, surprised. Though they supported Dumbledore, Andromeda and Ted had made it quite clear that they didn't want anything to do with the Order. It wasn't until Tonks herself joined that they found out more.

"Yes. He said something about 'Andy needing a break' and 'Nymphie wanting to meet man with only one leg.'"

"If Sirius was alive, I would have killed him myself!"

"So what happened?" asked Teddy, excited. He knew this was going to be good.

"Well," Gideon went into his story mode, clearing his throat, straightening his robes and getting a smack from his brother. "In 1979, Sirius, Remus and James had decided to hold a Christmas party."

"Sirius, Remus and James?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. Lily was kind of angry on James. Don't know why. And Peter, well he had always been adopted in the marauders. Anyway, so they had thrown this party at the Potter manor, and all of the order was invited. Then suddenly, Sirius, Sirius Black of all people shows up with a six-year old girl, her hair a very bad shade of green…"

"Right, she had taken a certain interest in green at that point." Andromeda said dreamily.

"… and begins to introduce her to everyone. Moody, being himself, was snorting and complaining how a child could give away their secret. I think that caught Nymphadora's attention. She got herself free from Sirius and ran to Moody and said, mind you, this exactly, 'I may be small but I am not stupid. I am just clumsy. Sirius has told me this is a very important meeting and I am not to give anything away.' And Moody kept staring at her like, who is this kid?"

Everybody's attention was now focused at this story.

"Now, this girl definitely had some strong magic. She transfigured clothes, yes, clothes to match Moody's and her pant to get a wooden look, only one side mind you."

Andromeda smiled and nodded.

" She then turned her hair like Moody's and got each and every scar correctly from his face. So suddenly, we had a Moody and a mini-Moody. He looked gob smacked! And then,"

Gideon lowered his voice, "She looked up at him and said, 'Sirius tells me you're his boss. I hope to be trained under you.' She winked and turned, and then, looking back at him for one last time said, 'Constant Vigilance.'" Gideon had lowered his voice to a volume by the time the last part arrived. "And then I think for the first time, Moody smiled a normal smile."

Everybody was silent, some beaming, some with open mouths and others just unaware what expression to give. Finally, Ron said, "I thought he was incapable for any such positive attitude."

Gideon looked at him and said, "So did we, kiddo."

Teddy smiled at the new story, and made it a point to ask Moody's portrait in the Auror's hall about it. Slowly, the chatter began again and the noise returned.

It was almost the time to end the dinner when Harry and Ron suddenly stood up. Ginny too stood up as if in cue.

"What is it?"

Harry looked at Molly and asked, "Did you invite anyone?"

"No, Luna is somewhere in Asia with her family and Neville was at Leaky cauldron the last I know."

Harry looked at Ron, who nodded. "Somebody has breached the wards. Ron, take the eastern side. Hermione, check near the shed. Ginny, the back garden. Teddy, follow me."

Everyone at once dispersed, as the kids stood up and followed. James followed his father. "I thought we had had this discussion, James."

"Dad, I don't know if I am going to be an Auror or a professional Quidditch player. Let me have some experience!"

Harry rolled his eyes and went further towards the edge. Teddy winked at James, who grinned. He stopped abruptly and at once drew his wand at the two figures in front of him. Teddy and James followed his cue.

The two figures did the same, and Harry couldn't make out their faces.

"Who are you?"

One of them asked, "What is your patronus?"

Harry knew that voice too well, and he was not yet ready for it. Teddy and James could swear they had heard it as well, but couldn't make it out how. Finally Harry said, "A stag. Who told me that my father was the head boy and not a prefect?"

Remus Lupin stepped forward, his wand still tightly held, and said, "I did."

 **CLIFF HANGER! Ah, I really wanted to this for a long time. Hope you enjoy it. Do tell me whether you liked it or not. Anyone who was disappointed in the last chapter, you have one, no, two back from the dead!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. i don't own Hp. Hope you enjoy! I have this betaed!**

 **BETA:** MaeSilverpaws1

Harry was pointing his wand at Remus holding extremely tight and shaking, but did not give his fear away. Remus, on the other hand, held his wand in a calmer manner, pointing it at whom he thought to be Harry. Remus' glares could scare Voldemort, Harry concluded. It had been only once that he had ever been subjected to such glare, and Harry wasn't thrilled that this one was pointed at him as well.

Teddy, James noticed, had hidden himself in the dark. James followed him, only to be shocked.

His hair had turned sandy brown, his face a little different. For a moment, James could have easily call the man in front of his Dad and Teddy twins.

"When and where did Remus ask you to become Teddy's godfather?" Nymphadora Tonks had come in front as well, with an Avatar of constant vigilance Harry had never seen before. Well, he wasn't exactly paying attention whenever Tonks was fighting. He gulped and said, "Shell cottage, merely hours after Teddy's birth. I didn't see you two till the Battle then."

Finally Tonks lowered her wand, a familiar smile creeping on her face. She put a hand on Remus and said, "It's him."

"He's older." Remus stated, still not moving his wand-arm.  
Harry offered a weak chuckle and said, "Well, 24 years does that." As he also lowered his wand.  
The smile flew away from Tonks' face as she whispered "24 years? We've been dead, haven't we?"  
Harry nodded solemnly. Remus lowered his wand and asked, "So the people we knocked down in Hogwarts weren't Death eaters?"  
"You knocked them out?" asked Harry, horrified. Remus nodded. Rubbing his scar, Harry said, "They need more practice. They are beginners though."  
Tonks said, "Um, Harry, where's Teddy?"

Harry smiled and turned around. James stepped forward and Remus choked. "James?"  
"The one and only!" James ll grinned, as Harry shot him a glare.

"What did we discuss about when the appearances started James?"

James ll cleared his throat and said, "I mean, I am James, but not your James. I am James ll, James Sirius Potter, pleasure to meet you." He advanced a hand towards the couple. Remus was still at loss for words. Tonks, though, happily took his hand and said, "Sirius, huh? I pity the parents."

James ll grinned. He turned around to see Harry still trying to call Teddy. Finally, exhaling, Harry leaped forward and dragged Teddy out of the darkness. Both Remus and Tonks were shocked to see the Remus look-alike.

After what felt like a very along moment of silence Teddy said, "Th-this is- isn't a joke? A hoax? You-you are really here?"  
Tonks nodded, her eyes almost wet, while Remus was just looked at his son in awe. Teddy turned to James and asked, "This isn't one of your stupid pranks, right?"  
"When have I ever played such a mean prank on you?"

Teddy looked at his supposed to be dead parents. He had promised himself that he would never hope for them to come back, even after all the appearances. He was reluctant to do anything, but Tonks pulled him in a hug, slowly whispering, "I'm sorry."  
Remus stood away, but as Tonks broke the hug, both son and mother in tears Tonks pulled him into the group as well, saying, "Come here you old wolf!"  
Harry watched this reunion with a smile. Finally, he said, "James, go and alert the others. I don't want Andromeda to drop dead due to a heart attack just after her family has come back."

James smiled and said, "I'll make sure she doesn't! But if our prank..."

"What hav you planned James?" Harry asked dangerously. James ll gulped and said , "Nothing!" and ran towards the garden at once. Harry just smiled looking at the family. When they finally broke apart, Tonks flung herself on Harry, who was taken by surprise. She whispered a Thank you and Harry hugged her back.  
As she moved back, Remus hugged him. That was unexpected, since he didn't consider Remus to act like this. But he remembered the scene at the shell cottage well enough.

As the old marauder broke apart, he said, "You look a lot like James now, you know."  
Harry nodded. "We have to get you two to the alive list, but its Christmas and nobody would be at the Ministry, so…"  
"But how did this happen? I don't think there's any spell that can bring back the dead." Remus said, slipping into his old self. Harry motioned them to follow and walking with them, he conjured a coat from two of his handkerchiefs and giving it to them, said, "It's a pretty long story. I will tell you tomorrow. Let's meet the others for now."

...

The reunion at Christmas dinner was very eventful. It started with Andromeda almost fainting and then shouting at her daughter for going in the Battle.  
"You were stupid! How could you leave Teddy? He was barely a month old!"  
"Mum, I said I am sorry! But I am back!"  
"After 24 years! Seriously? Don't you dare make the pun!"  
Remus meanwhile was being hugged by almost every single member of the Weasley family. The Prewett twins shouted, "Here's the old werewolf!"  
"Our terror!"  
Remus was shocked. "H-how?"  
"The same way you came back!" chorused the twins.  
The next generation marauders were suddenly on their knees, including James. All the shouting and greeting stopped as Remus looked at the three children in front of him.  
"Um-what?"  
"We aren't worthy!" said Fred ll, almost crying.  
"First the greatest pranksters like twins, then one of the original Marauders? We are so happy to be graced by your presence!" said Roxanne.  
Remus looked at them skeptically. Finally, James said, "I call dibs on him!"  
"Damn!" Fred, George, Fabian and Gideon all stomped their foot as James said, "We need your help Mr. Moony. Please!"

...

Sunlight streamed in through one of the many windows of 12, Grimmauld Place. Tonks opened her eyes and walked over to the mirror. Remus shifted, still tired from the last night's work. He was woken up by a screaming Dora.  
"What happened?" he asked running towards her. She looked at him horrified and said, "I am old!"

Remus chuckled at the sudden change as Tonks hit him on his hand.  
"Dora, you are a metamorphmagus! Surely, you can change your appearance."  
"But you are old as well."  
"Harry said that this would happen, remember?"

Dora nodded at once making herself look like her old self. After a long groan about how it was unfair for Remus, the couple made their way towards the kitchen. Both dressed in borrowed clothes, they were excited to see what to expect.  
It was at the last stair that Tonks heard it. "Remus, that's Weird Sisters!"

Remus rolled his eyes and said, "I am sure they have not come here just to grace us with their presence."  
Tonks just stuck out a tongue and ran to where the music was playing. She opened the living room door to see a golden colored room, everything far from Dark Magic. But what made her smile was what was in the middle of the room.

Teddy was dancing with Lily ll to the tune, as James and Albus danced not far away. Tonks, overwhelmed by happiness, joined the kids as Teddy pulled her into a hug and started dancing in a very weird manner that both the Tonks-Lupins seemed to know. Remus leaned on the frame and smiled as his small family kept dancing.

"Look weird and lovely, don't they Professor?"  
Remus looked back to see Ginny smiling at him. "It's Remus for you Ginny."  
"I know, but old habits die hard." She said, joining Remus. He looked at the wild dance and asked, "Does this happen often?"  
"Oh yes. Teddy started following the Sisters when he was fourteen, and when George let it slip that Tonks loved them, Teddy has been even more of a fan. The kids, following their older brother, have started to do the same. It has become some kind of ritual, after every Christmas, they have a wild morning."  
The two grinned. Remus said, "Thanks for bringing him into the family."

"Oh, he is family."  
The two just stood there, watching the mad dance go on. Finally, Harry emerged from the kitchen. He walked in the room and switched off the song.  
"Daad!"  
"Godfather!"  
"Harry!"  
"Enough! Let's have proper breakfast, shall we?"  
There were groans and then Harry said, "You can continue this session after breakfast."  
Reluctantly, everyone followed Harry to the diningroom. Andromeda was already sipping her tea. Kreacher, though extremely old, was laying plates for breakfast.

Tonks leaned to Ginny and asked, "Kreacher's still alive?" The horrified look made Ginny grin. "How is he so helpful? I thought he was more nasty than Snape!"

Ginny shrugged. "They never told me, said that what I know is enough. So I never asked."  
The large family sat there, talking and laughing and eating breakfast. It was midway through when an otter patronus entered the kitchen and Hermione's voice said, "Harry, you better come to the Ministry. We have three returnees." There was a pause and then she said, "You are going to love it."

 **Who do you think it is? I would love your feedback! Think people, think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello there! All have guessed James, Lily and Sirius. let me tell you, you've not got it completely right. I love some more characters a little more.**

 **Disclaimer: I have never owned harry potter and will never.**

 **Beta: MaeSilverpaws1**

Harry hopped up, dressed and left immediately for the Ministry. If Hermione herself was calling him, then it must be someone important. His heart was beating faster than ever; he hoped that it was his parents and Sirius.

Despite being over 40 and DMLE head, with an loving family, there was a part of Harry that always craved for his first family, his parents and Sirius.

As he walked towards the Minister's office, Harry was greeted by many people. Reaching the office, Harry knocked thrice, a signature knock for the Golden Trio.

"Come in."" Harry pushed open the door. Hermione was scribbling away looked up and said, "Hey Harry, have a seat. I just need to finish this and we will be on our way."

Harry nodded and sat down. A few short minutes later, the two best friends left the office. As they neared the Aurors office, Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "Hermione, by any chance is it my parents?"

"Oh, I am sorry Harry." Hermione said, and Harry nodded. He was used to such disappointments. He looked up to Hermione who was beaming. "But there's always the next best thing."

Leading him to an interrogation room. Harry pushed open the door slowly, scared of what he would find inside, what he saw made his heart skip a beat.

A man with long matted hair, sunken face and grey eyes was sitting on the chair, looking down. Sirius Black looked exactly like Harry remembered him. His grey eyes were still haunted. He looked impatient, moving his fingers very swiftly. But Harry couldn't move. He just couldn't.

A moment after the door opened Sirius looked up and stopped. His eyes widened. He stood up like an inferi and then looked at the man in front of him. As he opened his mouth, Harry was sure he was going to mix him up with his father.

"Harry?" Sirius almost whispered and Harry choked. "Sirius." He whispered and soon the two grown men were engulfed in a hug. Sirius held him as if afraid to lose him and so did Harry. They remained this way for a long time. Crying, both muttering I am sorry over and over again. It was finally a 'hem hem' from Hermione which brought the two men back to the present.

"Hermione." Sirius offered a nod which Hermione gave back. "Can anyone tell me what's going on?"

Hermione and Harry opened their mouth to tell him, but the door flung open and a panting Ron Weasley made his way in the room. "I am sorry, didn't see the time….Bloody Hell!"

Sirius grinned which made him look almost carefree, only his sunken cheekbones showing the truth.

"You're back?" he asked, and Sirius said, "Well, if anybody here can tell me what's going on maybe I would be able to help."

Harry again opened his mouth but Hermione cut him off and said, "We better bring the other two returnees."

Harry made Sirius sit down as he pulled over another chair.

"So, is Voldemort gone for good?"

Harry nodded and Sirius muttered, "Good. So, how have you been Harry?"

"No questions on what just happened, how I am so old?" Sirius chuckled at Harry's expression and said, "I will be waiting. Plus the Auror who was escorting me was pretty excited, kept muttering something about "The Great Harry Potter" and head of DMLE. I thought you wanted to be an Auror."

"I did, in fact I was," said Harry almost jumping as Ron sat beside him, "But then I became the head. How come you never told me you were training to be an Auror?"

"We never got that much time." There was a pin drop silence till the door opened to show two other men coming inside. Harry didn't recognize either of them, but Sirius stood up and said "Regulus?"

The mentioned man looked up, and with a sneer said, "Sirius."

Harry stood up in cue and looked at the man. He looked like Sirius, only healthier and younger. He wasn't as handsome as Sirius had been, but considerably good looking. Clearing his throat, he said, "Mr . Black."

Regulus' attention turned to Harry. "Potter. Is this a kind of practical joke?"

"I assure you it is not. Please take a seat." He motioned him to take a seat beside Sirius. With an annoyed expression, Regulus did so. Finally Harry turned to the last man.

"I am sorry, I know you but…" He trailed off. The man smiled. He had long white beard and looked pretty old. "Ted Tonks, the name's Ted."

"As in Andy's husband?" Sirius jumped and the man nodded. Harry looked at him wide-eyed and said, "You've aged."

"I have been around for a few days. Wasn't sure if I should have come back or not." Ted said in a normal way, and Harry realized where Tonks had got her attitude.

Ted was asked to sit on the other side of Sirius. Harry cleared his throat and sat down. Hermione nodded and the trio started a very interesting tale of Voldemort's rise and fall

…

The Living room of Grimmauld Place was a very silent place. Remus had book The History of Magic in his hand, Tonks had her head resting on his shoulder, one hand intertwined with his' and other caressing Teddy's head on her lap who seemed to sleep peacefully, a smile on his face. James ll and Albus were engrossed in a game of chess, and Lily ll was looking at them with interest.

Ginny was up in her office, writing another article for the Prophet, and Kreacher was busy cleaning. Suddenly, the floo turned green, causing Teddy to open an eye. Fred and Roxanne stumbled out.

"Hey guys!" they cheered happily, and were greeted by silent waves of hands.

"Hey." Said Teddy, and went back to sleep. Fred ll looked around and asked, "Why is everything so silent?"

"Fred, shhhh!" snapped James furiously. "Game, chess, winning!"

"You are not making any sense, you realize that?" Roxanne asked, and James gave a rude hand gesture. He picked his knight to move when an owl swooped on their chessboard.

"NOOOOO!" James yelled and everybody looked at him. James turned his attention to the owl and shouted, "PIG!"

The old owl merely hooted and extended the letter it was carrying. "Merlin knows in which time of hell did Mum agree to have you."

The owl hooted and flew out, knocking a vase this time. Remus casted a Reparo and the vase was back.

"That was wonderful Mr . Lupin."

"I am aware Mrs . Tonks-Lupin."

Tonks kissed Remus on his cheek and turned her attention to the twins, "What brings you two menaces here?"

"Well," the twins looked at each other mischievously, "Dad, Uncle Fred-"

"-Granpa Fab and Gid-"

"Have all started to prepare-"

"-For the next prank."

Remus nodded in thought and said, "All right come around. Never thought I would say this after seventh year, but I have a perfect prank plan, James."

The twins ran to sit on the seats beside the couch and everyone's attention turned to James. His mouth was hanging open as he stared at the letter in front of him. Lily shook him and said, "James? Why have you dazed out?"

"She said yes." He whispered, and had it not been for Remus and Teddy's sensitive hearing, he would not have been heard at all.

"Who said yes?" asked Teddy, still uninterested.

James looked up, his mouth still hanging open and said, "Allen said yes."

Remus and Tonks did not understand any of that conversation, but all the kids, including Teddy, ran to James to look at the paper. Albus looked at his hand as if he had never seen it before, Lily's eyes were wide, Fred and Roxanne were pinching each other and Teddy tried to read the letter.

"Are you sure it's not a joke from Anne or Orlando?" asked Roxanne, rubbing her hand where Fred ll had pinched. James shook his head and said, "Pig brought it. Only she and a few official people have access to him."

"Um, don't mean to be rude, but who is Allen?" asked Tonks. Teddy turned to grin at her and said, "The only girl James has been chasing since Fourth year and who has not given him any chance."

Ginny took the moment to come in and asked, "What's all this about?"

Tonks said, "Some girl called Allen said yes."

Ginny's eyes turned wide in horror and she asked, "What did you feed the poor girl? Love potion?"

"MUM!" James jumped up, knocking down Albus. "LOOK, IT'S HER HANDWRITING! HER SCENT! SHE SAID YES!" And with this he started dancing around in the room taking his mother into his arms.

The children were laughing as Remus smiled and said, "Well, History does repeat itself."

… ..

As Harry finished the tale, the three men looked back at him in shock. Finally, Sirius asked, "you died?"

"And came back." Harry nodded in confirmation.

"Dora died?" asked Ted, horrified.

"She's back as well, along with Remus."

"Remus and Dora got married?" asked Sirius, this time with a glint in his eye. Harry smiled and nodded.

"He is not yet gone." Said Regulus, almost whispered, and everybody turned to him. "What do you mean?" asked Sirius.

"He is not gone. Must be hiding. He is immortal."

"Please," sneered Sirius, "The only way to do that is to either use philosopher's stone, which has been destroyed or…." Sirius stopped abruptly. He turned to Regulus and said, "He didn't."

"He didn't what?" asked Hermione, really interested. But Sirius paid no attention to her. He looked at Regulus and asked, "What is it?"

"What 'are' they." Corrected Regulus, still looking at his hand.

"He made more than one?"Asked Sirius, horrified. Regulus nodded. He finally looked up at Harry and said, "He is not yet back, but he will soon. He is too strong, this peace, this perfect world…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron, now irritated. Regulus at once started to itch his Dark Mark. Sirius took a deep breath and said, "There is a ritual, a Dark ritual. I am not proud of knowing it, but being a Black means you know such things. This Dark ritual includes splitting your soul…"

"Are you talking about hocruxes?" asked Hermione, and Sirius and Regulus both looked at her horrified. Composing himself, Regulus asked, "How do you know about that?"

"Because you helped us." Stated Harry. Regulus looked at him, confused. "We destroyed the locket." He piped in, and Regulus' features softened.

"We also destroyed the other five." Said Ron, and Sirius turned his attention to him, "That's what we were doing in our seventh year. He is not coming back, not at all."

There was complete silence, then Regulus asked, "He is really gone?" there was fear in his voice, and realizing how vulnerable Regulus must have been, Harry nodded.

"Your name, Mr . Black, is present in every history book as the first Death eater ever to turn against Voldemort."

Sirius smiled at his brother, who nodded. Ted nodded and said, "Well, I did not understand what just happened, and I prefer to keep it that way. Everything that you already told me was enough."

Harry smiled and said, "All right. Why don't you all go and change? We should go home now."

….

Harry led the three men to 12, Grimmauld Place. Sirius scowled and said, "Really Harry?"

Harry smiled and said, "you have not seen the inside Sirius. Don't jump on conclusions."

The four men crossed the street and Harry muttered something, opening the door. He led the three men inside. Sirius looked around and said, "You got the place renovated."

Harry nodded. "Yes, and your mother is now in the attic." Sirius beamed at this, but Regulus looked horrified. "Sorry Regulus, but we had kids here. You can always go to meet her."

The four men walked towards the living room, from where they could hear a very croaking voice singing. Sirius smiled sadly and said, "If I didn't know better, I would have said, that somebody has given firewhisky to James and Lily just said yes to go on a date with him, again."

Harry peeped in and said, "You are so right Sirius."

"What?" asked Sirius, taken aback.

"It's James, all right. My son. Seems like they did take out the firewhisky."

Before Sirius could ask any more questions, he pushed the men aside and opened the door. Everybody looked at him. James ran to Harry and hugged him. Harry was taken aback now.

"She said yes dad, she said yes! Allen said yes!" James began to sing once more. Albus said, "Well, you should stop calling her Allen now. Mary would be pretty appropriate now that you are going out with her."

Usually, James would have joked, but he just swooped up Albus and said, "Oh, how right you are brother dear!'

Ginny rolled her eyes and went to Harry, kissing him. "So, who're the returnees?" She asked.

Harry smiled and moved to side to reveal three men. Ginny gasped. All the occupants of Living room were dead silent.

"Hey Moony, you got old. And got my cousin, huh?"

That was enough for Remus. He ran to his old friend and hugged him ferociously. Sirius returned the hug and soon everybody was smiling. Regulus felt out of place, but he smiled at his brother's reunion.

However, Andromeda Tonks was just looking at the third returnee. Ted had changed, he was older. He was wearing shabby clothes, much shabbier than Remus. Ted and Andromeda's eyes met, and Ted smiled.

"Hey Andy."

There was another silence. Andromeda silently stood up and said, " 'Hey Andy'? That's what you have to say?"

Tonks tried to hide behind Remus and Teddy, knowing well enough what was about to follow. The two men meanwhile just looked horrified.

"Well," Ted offered a weak chuckle, "I don't exactly know what to say."

"How about," Andromeda crossed her arms in a very Black manner, " 'I am extremely sorry for my stupidity'? Huh?"

"Andy, you know it was not possible…"

"NOT POSSIBLE?!" Andromeda screamed, and everybody took a step behind. Sirius bumped into Regulus, who pushed him even further towards her.

"TED, I TOLD YOU I COULD PROTECT YOU! YOU NEVER LISTENED TO ME!"

"Andy, he was getting stronger and madder! I didn't want to endanger you and Dora…"

"Ted, you endangered us by leaving! Your wife and pregnant daughter!"

"Remus was there!"

"AS IF HE could do anything!"

"Excuse me," Remus started, but Lily ll held his hand and said, "Never interrupt a married couple in their fight, especially if one of them happens to be Granny Andy."

Remus nodded and shut his mouth.

"Um, Dromeda…" started Sirius.

"Don't you 'Dromeda' me Sirius!" she turned her attention towards her cousin. "You were no less. Leaving your godson alone! And don't give me the crap of 'only went to save my godson'! We all know you valued your freedom more!"

Teddy smiled and said, "Gran used a bad word. This is going down in history."

"Oh, it's not." Said Tonks, still hiding. "She might have not used it in front of you, but I have heard her say far worse things than this."

Andromeda turned to a smiling Ted and said, "What were you thinking? I told you I could protect you! I may not be proud of it, but I was still a Black!"

"You hated that kind of magic…"

"I would do anything to protect you Ted. I have lived alone for past 24 years, raising my grandchild alone, when I should have been living with you and having him over only for weekends when Remus ad Dora decided they needed a break!"

She broke down and fell to her knees. Teddy immediately rushed forward and so did Ted, both holding her from each side. Tonks knelt down beside her, her arms wrapped over her shoulder. In a barely audible whisper, Ted said, "I swear Andy, I am not leaving you ever again. I know neither is Dora or your grandson. We are going to be there, and both of us are going to live till at least 200 years. I will spend every single moment trying to make up for what I did."

The Potter's were smiling, Lily ll resting her head on Albus' shoulder and James holding them from behind, all madness gone. Harry and Ginny's fingers were entwined. Many things were left unsaid but both understood them.

Fred and Roxanne felt quite out of place, but James nodded at them, assuring everything was fine. They nodded back,

Remus watched the family smiling. As he noticed Tonks breaking down he too went and knelt beside her. Sirius and Regulus were watching their cousin, their _headstrong, and no nonsense_ sister, who was ready to be blasted off from the family tree as she cried.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she stopped and quietly stood up. Nobody made any movement except the Tonks and Tonks-Lupins. Through her teary eyes, Andromeda reached forward to Sirius and engulfed him into a hug. Sirius returned it.

"I always believed you were innocent." Had it been someone else, Sirius would have made a joke, but this was his Andy and he was not doing anything of that sort. As they broke apart, Andromeda looked at Regulus.

"Ah, here's the baby of the house."

Regulus smiled. "I am old now, you know. You've not seen me for six years."

"It has definitely been more than that." She turned to Teddy and said, "Inform Cissy, would you?"

Teddy nodded and went towards the fireplace.

"Cissy?" asked Sirius, horrified. "When did this happen?"

"After the war." Supplied Harry. "You lot have a lot to know even now, especially you Regulus. But I would suggest rest first. Regulus, your room has remained untouched. Though if you find something misplaced just ask Kreacher."

Harry turned to Sirius and said, "You room, however, has been ambushed by my eldest here." James ll smiled sheepishly. "You can take any other room on the third floor."

The Living room began to empty. The Weasley twins bid goodbye, promising to come in the evening and spreading the news in the family. Sirius went to Harry and said, "I promise you Harry, I will make up for every single moment I lost."

Harry smiled and said, "Don't worry Sirius. If everything goes according to the plan, we will have all the time in the world."

Sirius pulled Harry into a hug. As they broke apart, they made way to their rooms, excited for what was going to follow.

 ***phew*! This has got to be the longest chapter ever. Would love to hear from you guys. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people. I don't feel like studying, so here is it!**

 **Disclaimer : As always.**

 **Beta:MaeSilverpaws1**

Sirius woke up after a long sleep. Judging by the darkness outside, it must have been at least 6 o'clock in the evening. Dressing in a robe laid out for him at a table nearby, Sirius left the room. He walked down the corridor, but he couldn't help to stop outside his old room. Turning he saw the door covered in a poster, stating:

 **This room belongs to James Potter the 2** **nd** **. He is the second in line of the Marauders, is related to almost all the pranksters who** **have** **ever attended Hogwarts, became the chaser in 2** **nd** **year, is the Quidditch captain, has learnt all the Defense Against the Dark Arts spell from Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley-Potter themselves. Are you sure you want to enter?**

Sirius smiled, remembered his best friend, James, who too had something like this on his bedroom door. Being one of the original Marauder's and just from professional curiosity, Sirius peeked into his old room.

The walls were painted with Gryffindor red and gold, with his old bed, looking as good as new covered with clothes. James ll had covered three walls with his Quidditch teams and other bits that interested him. The fourth wall was exactly as Sirius remembered it.

Sirius' favorite photo of the original Marauders was still there, with pictures of bikes and models. Below in clear handwriting was written: **In the loving memory of Sirius Black.**

Sirius couldn't help but smile. Looking at the room one last time, he shut the door, climbed down the stairs to hear the very high screaming of Lily, The second.

Sirius walked towards the dining room and leaned at the doorframe. Remus was sipping some coffee, looking at the group of children at the end of the table. James, Albus and Lily.

Only James and Albus were sitting, Lily was shouting and jumping.

"JAMES! I NEED MY MOBILE PHONE!"

"No Lily, you are not talking to that boy." said, James firmly. Albus looked at his siblings trying to take a side.

"For Merlin's sake, you're not dad! Even Teddy doesn't have a problem!"

"You are too young." Said James. "Even I started in Fourth year."

"Well, I start young. Jack has been calling me, I know it. GIVE MY MOBILE BACK!" she almost shouted. Reminding Sirius of their Lily, in their third year, when James had sent her the bouquet of Roses. Turns out, she was allergic to them.

"No, because if I do, you'll grow up too fast. And I don't want that."

"I have grown up! Can you ever be serious, James instead of saying stupid things?"

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but then he heard James say, "Lily, calm down. Sirius is my middle name."

Sirius Black was stunned. Lily was pulling her hair and screaming. Albus was grinning, and so was Remus.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! IF YOU DO NOT RETURN MY MOBILE NOW, I WILL TELL MUM WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR TURNING ALL HER ARTICLES INTO CHICKENS!"

James stood up and hissed, "You wouldn't!"

Lily folded her hand and said, "Try me!"

"It was an accident."

"Mum wouldn't think so, especially since she had pissed you out just before that."

James reached into his pocket and handed the phone over to Lily, who took it happily. Lily skipped towards the kitchen, as Albus said, "Lost all your Gryffindor courage?"

"Shut up you snake!" James hissed, while Albus grinned.

Sirius enter the dining room almost unnoticed but Remus looked at him and said, "Why, hello Sirius. Everyone's still asleep. We are the only ones awake right now."

Sirius looked at him and asked "Harry named his son after me?"

Remus smiled and nodded. "But you will not be so glad after hearing the second's name."

"Why not?"

As if to answer his question, Lily's voice boomed throughout the kitchen.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!"

"Severus?! And he is a snake?!"Asked Sirius horrified. James looked at Albus, who looked as pale as a sheet. "What did you do?"

"Please tell me she didn't touch the chocolate box!" pleaded Albus, but it turned out she had, because a moment later she came out, covered in pink and blue confetti.

Remus and Sirius began laughing helplessly. The kids were definitely the next marauders.

"Lily, I swear," Albus was now up, "It wasn't meant for you. It was an accident."

"You BLOODY SNAKE!" Lily screamed and began chasing the Harry-look alike around the room. Albus ran in circles till finally stopping behind Sirius.

"Please Granpa Sirius, please save me from Lily."

Sirius looked at the boy and shaking his head said, "You've made a mistake. Nobody calls me grandpa. And, I learnt in my third year that between an angry red-head, especially if it's Lily, and Voldemort, it is safer to choose Voldemort."

"What's going on here?" asked Ginny entering the room. Lily turned to look at her mother and Ginny glared at James.

"Why?" asked James, "Why are you looking at me? She is chasing Albus, not me!"

"I highly doubt your words James." She said strictly. Lily cut in and said, "No Mum, it WAS Albus."

It was Albus at the receiving end of his mother's glare who then hid deeper behind Sirius, who was chuckling. Before Ginny could do anything Harry came in and said, "The Malfoys are coming for dinner today. What happened to you Lily?"

"MALFOYS!" screamed Sirius, and Harry merely nodded. "Why?"

"Well, Narcissa wishes to meet her brother-in-law, Tonks and Remus. She also wants to see Regulus and you. So…."

"But, but…."

"Stop stammering Sirius." Regulus said, coming into the room taking a chair beside Sirius, who was silent now. Regulus raised his hand and a cup of tea came running towards him.

"How did you do that?" asked Albus, from under the table now. Lily left the room to get rid of her amazing decoration.

Regulus took a sip from his cup and smirked behind the lip and said, "It's a Black secret."

Albus nodded in understanding. Regulus turned to Sirius and said, "So, brother, heard you were killed by a drape?"

Sirius glared at his brother while the others grinned. "I wasn't!"

"Whom are you trying to kid?" asked Regulus. Andromeda, Ted, Teddy and Tonks entered the dining room, all dressed up. Tonks went and kissed Remus as Teddy looked at them lovingly.

As soon as the tea ended, the few who were not yet ready left to get dressed. Around 8, the floo turned green and a blonde-haired boy entered.

"Hello Mr . Potter." Scorpius smiled. Harry nodded and said, "Hello Scorpius. How was Christmas?"

"Brilliant!" said Scorpius, as the floo turned green once more. Draco Malfoy came out. He exchanged a curt nod with Harry, with Narcissa Malfoy stepping out next.

"How are you?" asked Harry, with a smile. Narcissa smiled and said, "Very well Harry. You, and the kids?"

"They are good."

"I was expecting you on Christmas."

"We had initially planned to come, but with Remus' and Tonks' appearance…"

"Ah, yes."

Harry led them to the dinner room, where everybody was waiting. Narcissa and Andromeda embraced as they met.

"So you are my brother-in-law." Said Narcissa, shaking hands with Ted. "Well, the last I checked, yeah."

She turned to Teddy and said, "I hope you liked your present."

"Oh, it was wonderful." Said Teddy, his hair blonde now. Narcissa went towards Tonks, who was shaking.

"You must be Nymphadora." Remus and Sirius bit their lips as Tonks nodded. Her mother was giving her the stern eye, telling not to interrupt Narcissa.

"I am sorry I wasn't there during your childhood. We would have become close otherwise."

Sirius wanted to laugh loudly at that.

She turned to Remus. "Hello. I think we have met."

Remus nodded and said, "Yes we have. I had the pleasure of teaching your son."

All the eyes went to Draco, who kept a neutral face. Narcissa nodded and went to Regulus. They shared a brief hug and Narcissa said, "You haven't aged a day Reggie."

"And you seem old Cissy."Regulus smiled, "Just give it a day, I'll be old as well."

Finally she turned to Sirius. "Siri."

"Cissy."

Both gave a curt nod, as Andromeda rolled her eyes. Everyone sat down to dinner. Albus and Scorpius were discussing something; Narcissa was talking with Andromeda and Regulus. Tonks and Draco were silent, each looking at each other and then tearing away their gazes.

Sirius and Remus were laughing in a corner as they told James and Harry stories about their school days. Ginny was talking to Teddy and Lily and Ted listened with interest.

It was when the dessert had been served that Harry heard a noise from the kitchen. Not really wanting to get up, he shouted, "KREACHER!"

Kreacher appeared, but that was not what shocked him. It was another elf that was entangled with him. The elf's presence had shocked the older Malfoys the most, along with almost all the older people.

His tennis ball eyes were bulging, and he fondly said, "Harry Potter."

Harry looked at the elf as if to confirm. "Dobby?"

Just then, a snowy white owl flew in from the open ventilation above and went and sat in front of Harry. Harry gulped and asked, "Hedwig?"

The owl merely hooted.

 **HA! Now think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Like ever, I don't own anything recognizable.**

 **Beta: The lovely MaeSilverpaws1, without whom I am doomed.**

"Hedwig?"

The owl hooted, flapped her wings and nipped Harry's fingers affectionately. Harry gasped for air and beamed. He caressed her wings. She took the greeting happily and flew to sit on Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned to Dobby. Immediately leaping and hugged Dobby. Hedwig was not happy, but she fluttered her wings and went to Ginny who stroked her feathers.

"Harry Potter is too generous. Harry Potter hugs Dobby as if Dobby is his friend…"

"You are my friend." Said Harry, sitting on his knees. He looked at Kreacher and said, "Go and clean the house Kreacher. Don't worry."

Kreacher bowed and left. Harry turned to Dobby and said, "You are my friend. You saved our lives when we were in Ma-in the prison. You are one of my closest friends."

Dobby beamed at the praise and said, "Harry Potter is too good for his own good."

"He doesn't believe that Dobby." Said Ginny, smiling. Dobby looked at her and exclaimed, "Ginny Weasley!"

"It's Potter now." She said smiling, "I don't think we have ever met properly before."

"No, no we haven't" confirmed Dobby. "But Harry Potter and Ginny Weasleys' love was very well known in Hogwarts kitchen during their courtship."

"Courtship, huh?" smirked Sirius and the kids all chuckled at Harry and Ginny's blush.

"Shut up Sirius!" snapped Harry, smiling. Dobby turned to see Draco and gasped. "Harry Potter sir, its Draco Malfoy sir. It's…"

"Hello Dobby." Greeted Draco with a nod and a smile. Dobby was immediately taken aback. Harry put a hand on Dobby's little shoulder and said, "Malfoys are friends now Dobby."

Dobby nodded. Everybody was silent for a while till James shouted, "Hey, will we be introduced?"

Harry laughed and Dobby was introduced to everyone in the Dining Hall. Laughter and mirth followed and smile did not leave anybody's face till they retired to their rooms to sleep.

….

The following morning was anything but normal in the Potter household. Dobby and Kreacher fought over who should cook. It was finally resolved that Ginny would make breakfast with Dobby and Kreacher helping.

Hedwig was set around with letters to inform everyone of her return. The couples all snuggled up in the living room, trying to make up for the lost time. The Black brothers had retreated to their rooms to catch up for their lost years and had later come down with Red eyes. While children had left for the Burrow to plan their next attack in the Prank War that had been temporarily stopped.

Around noon that the floo turned green and three sets of twins stepped out, along with the Potter children.

"SIRIUS!" exclaimed the Prewett twins and Fred and George Weasley.

"Fabian! Gideon! Fred! George! It is amazing to see you all!" Sirius jumped and greeted all of them. After the greetings, Gideon said, "We have a prank War to plan. These kids already have something planned. And Teddy is included."

Sirius nodded solemnly and said, "Well then, we need to get to work! Moony, get up!"

"Sod off Black." Said Remus, his eyes closed and hand over Tonks. Sirius huffed and said, "Tonks, tell your husband to come with me."

"So that you can ambush my child? No thank you." Stated Tonks. Frustrated Sirius turned into Padfoot and jumped on the couple, licking both.

"All right, all right you mutt!" exclaimed Remus. Padfoot barked and climbed down. Remus turned to Tonks and said, "I better go."

Tonks scrunched up her nose and said, "Fine. Give them hell from me."  
"The kids or the grownups?" Asked Remus  
"Both" was the giggled response.

After a brief kiss, Team A-that was The Prewett twins, Weasley twins (sr) and Sirius went into one room while the next generation along with Remus overtook another room. At that same time, an elephant patronus came in the room and Dennis' voice said, "Harry, there are a few returnees and I am blank as in what to do with them. Susan Bones has been notified because….You know what, just come."

"Can't they manage on their own?" said Ginny, frustrated.

Harry smiled and said, "They can't love. I need to go and check."

Harry kissed Ginny and left immediately meeting Ron and Hermione there.

"What's going on? Who's back?" asked Harry. Hermione was busy talking with Dennis.

Ron said, "The whole McKinnon family and the whole Bones family. We also have a wizard by the name of Tony Williams-by his appearance we are guessing he is Dean's father."

Harry's eyes widened. "Wasn't he a muggleborn?"

"Well, he never knew his father so he may as well be a half-blood." Ron shrugged. "But why are these people back? I mean, you said loved ones."

"Well, the muggles who came back were not loved ones either." Told Harry. "But Susan and I have been close ever since the war and my mum was close to Marlene McKinnon."

"And Dean's Ginny's ex-boyfriend." Chuckled Ron. Harry rolled his eyes. He sent a patronus to Dean to come immediately.

…

It was a memorable reunion. Seamus stood with Dean as he met his father for the first time and the two adults broke into tears. Susan's reunion with her family was also teary. Finally Harry went to check on the McKinnon family. From all their investigations, they did not have any living relative.

He entered the Interrogation room to see a blonde playing with her fingers. She was how she looked in the Order picture.

"Ms . McKinnon?"

Marlene looked up. She furrowed her eyebrows and before Harry could start talking, said, "Cut the crap James. Where am I, where is Lily and where the hell is Sirius?"

"Um…" Harry wasn't sure how to respond to that. "I am not James."

"And I am the Queen of England." Said Marlene. "What the hell is going on? What is this crap of me and my family being dead for so many years?"

"I am not James, I am Harry." He said Marlene was about to protest when she looked deep into Harry's eyes. They were Lily's.

"Wha-How-What the hell!" she jumped up. Harry tried to calm her down, "Ms . McKinnon, please sit down. You were the member of the order, you should know what dangers we were in."

After that Harry launched into a full detail explanation of what happened. After he had finished, Marlene said, "So James and Lily are dead?"

Harry nodded solemnly.

"And Sirius was wrongly imprisoned and then he escaped and got bloody killed?"

"Yes. But he is back now, Ms . McKinnon."

Leaning back on her chair and folding her arms, she asked, "You don't know who I am, do you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked, "Should I?"

Marlene laughed and said, "Yes you should! Where is that piece of trash that you call your godfather?"

"At home…"

"And that is?"she demanded

"12, Grimmauld Place, but why?"

But Marlene paid him no heed. She stormed out of the interrogation room and headed to the floo. Grabbing the powder, she literally screamed Grimmauld Place's address.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Marlene's voice ran through the house. Sirius, who was sitting in the kitchen with all his fellow pranksters, from every generation, went absolutely still. Remus' eyes widened.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Ginny was about to get up when Remus motioned her not to. Sirius was frozen.

Everybody watched as Marlene stormed into the kitchen. Sirius' back was very conveniently facing the door. Marlene, her golden locks giving out magic, was red with anger.

She turned the chair to make Sirius face her.

"WHY DOES MY GODSON NOT KNOW ABOUT ME? WHERE THE HELL ARE JAMES AND LILY? WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THEM? AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU END UP IN AZKABAN?"

"Marls, I-"

" DON'T YOU 'MARLS' ME YOU MUTT! YOU HAVE TO MAKE EVERYONE'S LIFE MISREABLE DON'T YOU? YOU…"

The rest of her sentence was cut off as Sirius leaped and hugged her fiercely. Marlene returned the hug. Both had tears running down their faces.

"I am so sorry Marls. I was too sad, too desperate after you and then James and Lily…"

Breaking free from his hold, Marlene wiped her tears away and said, "Too desperate to tell him he had a Godmother?" Harry stormed into the room just at that moment.

"I HAVE A GODMOTHER?" shouted Harry. Marlene and Sirius turned to Harry. "WHY DON'T I KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

Sirius opened his mouth to explain but then a stag patronus came in and it said, "Sirius, we were attacked by Voldemort. Harry's missing. Pettigrew's the traitor. Inform Dumbledore. Lily and I are waiting outside our house. Somebody placed us in a cemetery."

The whole room was silent till a doe patronus leapt in and said to Remus, "Moony, we were attacked. James is already sending a message to Sirius. Please come fast. Harry's gone."

 **Sorry all the Sirius/Amelia fans (If there are any) but I ship Blackinnon like hell and well, Wolfstar was impossible.**

 **But what do you think about the ending? Am I evil yet? *grins evilly***

 **REVIEW! THAT WILL BE THE BEST PRESENT IN THIS WORLD!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't anything recognizable. Also, Ginny's first dialog belongs to fredandGeorgerule. Thanks for the idea!**

 **Beta" MaeSilverPaws1, thanks for sending it so fast!**

* * *

The room was dead silent. The Stag and Doe patronus had long disappeared. Harry felt as if somebody had ripped out his heart. While Sirius had forgotten to breathe. Remus was still in shock after hearing the familiar voice after so long.

"About Bloody Time!" Everybody turned to look at a calm Ginny, who was taking deep breaths. "Took them long enough to come back!"

James ll started to grin then giggle. Followed by Sirius, who was more crying than laughing. Remus soon joined them and so did Marlene. Finally, the whole room was laughing with a few people crying and Harry was beaming. Finally, Remus said, "We better go Sirius. If I know those two correctly, which I am pretty sure I do, they will be making everyone's life around them hell until everything can be explained to their liking."

"So true Moony, so true." Sirius laughed.,

"I will come too." Marlene said

"No." said Sirius. "They think you are dead. If anyone, it should be me and Moony."

Marlene wanted to protest, but remained quiet. Teddy said, "But we need an Auror there. You know, confirmation and stuff."

"Then you should go Teddy." That was the first time Harry spoke.

"Are you sure Harry?" inquired Teddy. Harry smiled and nodded.

The two senior Marauders and the young metamorphmagus left the Dining Room. Remus turned to his son and asked, "You do know where we are going right?"

Teddy smiled, "Yes dad."

With a nod the three men left the house and immediately apparated in Godric's Hollow near the cemetery. Sirius said, "Left. That's where their house used to be."

The three men ran towards the destroyed house. It was in rubble just as Sirius remembered it. The scene should have made him sad but the thought of alive James and Lily made him too happy. He was ready to rush in when Teddy stopped him and commanded, "Wands Out."

Sirius nodded solemnly as Remus took out his wand too. Sirius was the first to enter, followed by Remus and now a sandy-haired Teddy.

"P-Prongs?" Sirius called out.

The house was a mess. Everything broken, destroyed. The couch was upturned exactly as Sirius remembered it. The fireplace had gathered dust. The photos there were all intact somehow, void of any dust.

"Lily?" called out Remus. A noise came from above and Teddy motioned them to follow. Sirius held Teddy's back and took over.

They silently crawled to the room that had been James and Lily's. The door was open. Slightly pushing the door open, Sirius froze.

A wand, no, not just any wand, James' wand was pointed at Sirius' throat. From the dark, James' voice asked, "Who asked Sirius Black to become Harry's godfather?"

Sirius was overcome with emotions after hearing his best mate's voice after so many years.

"James Potter and Lily Eva-Potter, together." Sirius answered.

James Potter stepped out of the dark. Sirius froze behind him so did Remus and Teddy. Teddy's first thought was that James ll looked exactly like his namesake.

James was exactly as Sirius remembered-A mop of messy black hair that James would mess even more. His hazel eyes were the same as ever.

"If you are Sirius Black, then why are you so old?" Asked James.

Sirius, unable to hold himself back anymore, turned into Padfoot and threw himself on James. James was surprised as Padfoot began licking him and barking madly.

"Padfoot! Stop! Oh God! Moony, get him off me!" James pleaded in between his laughter. But Remus had no intention of doing so. Instead he too ran and jumped on James. Sirius turned back and looked at Remus. "Ready Moony?"

"Absolutely Padfoot." Said Moony.

"What are you two planning?" asked James, terrified.

The two marauders just turned to him and began kicking and beating him mercilessly.

"Wha-HELP!"

"You idiot, you toe rag, you-you-"

"You had to get yourself killed? 'Where Brave dwells at Heart' my foot!"

"Wha-killed? Moony, Padfoot, what the hell you are talking about?"

But the two men kept pounding him. Teddy watched the three grown men-no two grown men and one guy even younger than him- kicked, cried and laughed.

Suddenly, Teddy froze as he felt a wand on his neck.

"Who are you?" hissed a voice that Teddy swore belonged to Lily because his Lily sounded exactly the same.

"An Auror ma'am." Answered Teddy. Lily moved forward but did not lower the wand. She looked at the three men and shouted, "Stop boys!"

Both Sirius and Remus froze. James adjusted his spectacles. "Good timing Lily!"

The two Marauders stood up and turned to see Lily. Her red hair was still flaming, her green almond shaped eyes judging everything.

"Um, dad, help?" Teddy asked.

"DAD!" James exclaimed standing up. But no one paid him any attention as Sirius and Remus ran to hug the red-head.

"Yeah, that's brilliant. I get pounded by my best friends as my wife is being hugged!" James folded his arms and pouted. All the worries were long gone-if Sirius and Remus were fine, then so was everything else.

Sirius and Remus broke away and started laughing and crying. They reached out to James and pulled him into a hug.

"We missed you Prongs." Sirius managed to speak.

Lily was shocked but she shook her head and said, "As much as I feel very happy over this reunion after three months, I would like to find Harry. He is missing." Lily was very scared and sad.

James broke apart and said, "yes somebody put us in a cemetery and…"

"Um, Prongs, nobody put you into a cemetery just like this." Told Remus. James raised an eyebrow.

Remus turned to Teddy. "Is there any place we can sit and talk?'

"Yeah, Harry bought a new place a few years ago just in the next street."

"Harry?" asked Lily and James at once.

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look and said, "You have a lot to learn."

* * *

Sitting in a cozy home, very similar to their own just brighter; James and Lily were staring at Sirius and Remus open-mouthed. The fireplace was situated between the two couches, one on which the Potters sat and on the other the other Marauders.

"You are really very old." James commented. Teddy smirked in the corner, earning a glare from Sirius.  
"What the hell happened?"

"Um James, Lily" Sirius said "this might come as a shock to you two but you have been dead."

Lily raised an eyebrow as Remus smacked Sirius on his head. He turned to Teddy and said, "How are you supposed to say it Teddy?"

"Huh, what? Oh yeah." He went to James and Lily pulled a chair. "Um, Mr Potter, Mrs Potter what is the last thing you remember before waking up in the cemetery?"

Lily glared at the remaining marauders, "This is not a joke or a trick right?" Both nodded.

James thought and said, "Voldemort coming. I shouted at Lily to go upstairs with our son, Harry and then-nothing."

Lily nodded and added, "I remember pleading with him, to leave Harry but he shot a curse, a-"

"-a green light that could have possible been the Killing curse?" finished Teddy. The couple nodded.

"So, we are really dead? And these two idiots are dead as well?" Lily asked. Sirius looked offended at being called idiot while Remus just smiled sadly.

"You have got to be kidding me!" James exclaimed. Teddy shook his head and said, "No, you are not dead. You _were_ dead." Teddy took a deep breath and in a low voice added, "For 40 years."

"I am sorry what?" Lily and James were sure they had heard it wrong. Teddy cleared his throat and in a lower voice said, "For 40 years."

Silence overtook the room. The only noise came from outside. James could just repeat what Teddy had said to him. Lily was gaping at Sirius and Remus and understood why they looked so old.

"So-So Harry?" Finally, Lily asked.

Teddy smiled and said, "He is alive and happy."

"Oh bloody Merlin." James buried his head in his hands. Sirius stood up and walked up to his best friend. He placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "It's all right Prongs."

"No, it's not!" James shouted, pulling out his head. "No it is not all right Sirius. Being dead, I am sure I can manage. But coming back to only miss 40 years of my son's life! Are you sure we are not hallucinating?"

"No spell can reawaken the dead." Lily stated. Teddy snorted and said, "Except the Master of Death."

Four pair of eyes turned to look at him. Teddy's eyes widened as he realized what he had let out.

"M-Master of Death? The owner of the Deathly Hallows?" asked Remus. Teddy asked, "How do you know about that? Many people didn't believe in it."

"Well, the fact that I had one of the hallows and my family are direct descendant of Peverell brothers might be the reason." Said James.

"So, Harry is the master of Death?" Lily's voice was so soft Teddy thought he had imagined it.

"Um, kind of. But please don't tell him I told you that, he would kill me!" Teddy pleaded. Sirius sat with a thump on the floor as others could just be shocked. Silence again was the common thing.

Finally, James asked, "So, how was Harry growing up Padfoot?"

Sirius shared a look with Remus which said 'It was time'. Sirius shook his head and said, "I didn't raise Harry."

"So Remus?" Lily asked, hopeful. Remus shook his head.

"Why didn't you raise him?" asked James.

Sirius whispered, "I was in Azkaban."

"Sorry, what?!" Lily had heard him and now she was standing up. James was just gaping at his best friend. "A-Azkaban? What the hell happened while we were gone?"

Before anyone could answer, the floo turned green. Everybody turned to look as a James look alike came out.

"What are you doing here?" asked Teddy. "Did Godfather send you?"

But James ll could only look at his grandparents, open-mouthed. Not really grandparents at the moment since they were merely three-around four years older than him.

"James!" Both the James turned to look at Teddy. James ll broke out of trance and said, "Yeah, um, Dad said that if they know you better bring them home because h needs to tell Aunt Marlene-or Grandma Marlene? Whatever, the story as well. So…."

* * *

 **All right, so we are almost at the end. Sorry for people who were hoping for Snape, but I have decided he won't come back.**

 **Before you all start cursing me, listen to my explanation:**

 **Even if Harry had cleared his name of all the charges, I highly doubt people would accept him. Students hated him and people hated him in general.**

 **In the case of Regulus Black-masses did not know him personally so he could pass.**

 **I didn't bring Cedric Diggory back because I think that by the time fic took place, Amos Diggory would be dead and Cho Chang would have moved on.**

 **So, that's all the thing I want to say.**

 **Only a few chapters left with the epilogue. Please comment!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So here's the last chapter. Epilogue will be next but it will mostly be catching up.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything recognizable.**

 **Beat: MaeSilverPaws1, honestly, I love you!**

* * *

"No." Lily declared. Everyone turned to look t her. "I m not going anywhere unless I get some explanation."

"Lily…" Remus started but one glare from the two newest arrivals was enough to shut him up. Sirius also received the same fate. James ll was too surprised to talk. Finally, Teddy spoke up and said, "Ma'am, what if the information is provided by Harry himself?"

Lily turned to look at Teddy. James took a deep breath and said "He would be so old."

"Listen," Everybody looked up to see James ll, "I don't know what you have told them, but Voldemort is gone, Dad is safe and everyone's happy. Will you please come home now?"

"Dad?" James whispered. Lily was gaping like goldfish.

"Um, yeah. Technically, I am your grandson." James ll said.

"Lily, James. I know you are confused, but believe me even I was this confused. Harry can explain things better than us." Remus spoke trying , like when they were in school, to be the voice of reason.

"What do you mean you were also confused?" James asked, frowning. Remus gulped. Teddy stood up and said, "Let's go, everything will be much clearer at home."

James ll ran to get floo powder. Sirius went first, followed by Teddy. Lily took a handful of powder and left. As James l's turn came, he looked at his look-alike and name-sake and asked, "So, are you up to any good?"

James ll beamed and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

James smiled and went next. As soon as the turning sensation stopped, James found himself in a big living room. Lily was standing steps away from the floo. A pink-haired witch and a red-headed witch stood there whom James didn't know.

He stepped away as Remus and James ll came out. The red-head came forward and smiled.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Potter. Okay this is weird." She nervously looked at her hand and said, "And I laughed at Harry when he went to meet my parents."

"You-you re Harry's wife?" Lily asked. She looked up and smiled nervously. "Ginny Potter, nee Weasley."

"Weasley?" asked James "As in Fabian and Gideon's niece?"

Ginny nodded. Lily smiled warmly. "Well, I can't exactly say anything; I am much younger than you."

"Oh!" Ginny laughed and Lily smiled warmly.

Lily's attention was diverted by a red-head and a black-head peeping in. "Hello?"

Ginny turned to see Lily ll who had wide eyes now. "Come on kids, come say hi."

Both the siblings exchanged a look and entered the room.

Ginny pushed the red-head and said, "This is our youngest daughter, Lily Luna."

Lily beamed at her namesake. Lily ll was blushing furiously. Ginny brought the other boy forward. Lily's own eyes stared back at her. James was almost crying now.

"This is Albus, our second son. I think you have met James Sirius."

"Hi." Albus said shyly. Lily was openly crying now. "You look exactly as I would have imagined Harry."

"Well, everyone says I am like dad, minus the glasses and scar." Albus smiled.

"Scar?" James managed to speak from his sobs. Ginny exchanged a look with the other marauders.  
"It will be better if you learn that from Harry." She said.

Lily and James nodded solemnly. Before they could be lead away, the pink-haired witch came forward and engulfed James in a hug.

"I am sorry. Do I know you?" he asked. She put her hands on her hips and said, "You forget the girl you used to babysit with Sirius and Remus?"

"Nymphie?" James l exclaimed. She frowned and her hair turned red. "I go with Tonks. Nobody calls me by any other name."

"Except Remus." Coughed Sirius. Remus threw him a dirty look and went to Tonks. "James, Lily, this is my wife."

"WE MISSED VERY IMPORTANT TIMES LILY!" James exclaimed as Lily beamed. "WHAT THE HELL HAS NOT HAPPENED WHEN WE WERE GONE?"

"Let's go upstairs." Ginny intervened. "Harry wants to meet you two alone first.

Lily nodded and had to drag James as he gaped at his friend. Finally James snapped back to the present as they stopped outside a door on the first floor.

"I'll leave you alone." Ginny said and ran back downstairs. As soon as they were alone, Lily and James shared a look.

"This is the maddest day of my life." Declared Lily. James nodded. "And I had to put up with your stalking for seven years."

"Hey!" James looked offended. Lily took a deep breath and said, "Ready to go in?"

James nodded. Quietly, James opened the door.

It was a small room, with books on one side and articles on one wall. However, not the amount of books or the desk on one side caught the couple's attention. It was the man in front with his back turned towards the door.

Even from behind, the hair could be identified as the famous Potter hair. Small streaks of grey were visible, announcing the age. He was slightly taller than Lily, while almost the same height as James.

"H-harry?"

The man turned. Tears were clearly visible in the striking emerald green eyes. James felt as if he was looking at his twin, except the eyes

"Hi, Mum, Dad."

The three didn't realize when they were engulfed in a hug and crying freely. Harry felt complete, for the first time. James and Lily were just trying to feel their son, after all, he was just an infant when they had last seen him.

They must have stayed that way for a long time, the tears had run out and they were tired. Lily was the first one to break free. She held Harry's head gently in hers and said, "You look so much like your father."

"But you have your mother's eyes." James said, laughing. Harry bit his lips and began laughing. He had heard it many times from a lot of people, but hearing it from his own parents was…different.

"I am sorry." He finally muttered.

Lily frowned. "What for?"

"It was because of me that it happened…"

"Enough." James had turned very serious. "It was our decision Harry. I met your kids and family downstairs. Would you not die for them?"

"I will, but…"

"No Harry." Lily pressed. "We made our choice. You are more important than us. Don't interrupt me." Lily held up her hand as Harry opened his mouth to protest. "Harry, we did it willingly. You didn't ask us to sacrifice ourselves. All right?"

Harry nodded. James clapped his hands and said, "Now I would like some answers. You are Master of Death?"

Harry frowned as Lily smacked James. "James! That poor boy asked us not to tell!"

"Hey, I just find out that the stories that I have been hearing since childhood is true."

"Yeah." Harry answered, unsure. Lily turned to him and said, "Please don't tell that boy Teddy. He didn't intend to let it out."

"He's Remus' son?' Asked James, grinning. Harry opened his mouth to answer but Lily said, "Why don't we go downstairs and talk? I heard Marlene's back as well."

"Yeah." Harry nodded. He led his parents downstairs to the dining room Quick introductions were made and Marlene and Lily hugged each other fiercely.

Ron and Hermione were sitting on either side of Harry and they were quickly introduced and taking a deep breath, Harry started his tale starting with Number 4, privet Drive.

* * *

BY the time Harry, Ron and Hermione finished the story, it was dark outside. Nobody except the Golden Trio and Ginny knew the whole story.

The elder Tonks were wide-eyed, Regulus, Tonks and Marlene were just trying to comprehend what happened and Teddy, Remus, Sirius and Lily were just looking at the trio.

James however was looking at Remus, with a foolish grin on his face. As Remus noticed it, he raised an eyebrow and asked "What?"

"Nothing." He said, grinning. "I am just looking at my old friend. Remus' I-am-too-dangerous, too-poor, I-can't-have-a-family…"

"I am too old." Supplied Tonks.

"Yes, I-am-too-old, I-will-never-have-children' John 'Moony' Lupin. How much he has changed!"

Everyone was hiding a grin as Remus frowned and said, "Correct, James 'What-if-Lily-leaves-me, What-if-my-son-is-born-with-glasses,I-am-the-best-Quidditch-Player and I-will-be-a-terrible-father' Fleamont 'Prongs' Potter."

Sirius barked a laugh s both his friends turned to him.

"What are you laughing at?" James demanded.

"Sirius, 'I-am-a-sex-god," Remus started.

"Marlene-hates-me,"

"I-am-great,"

"I-can't-be-the-godfather',"

"Orion 'Padfoot' Black!" both ended together.

The whole dining room was laughing freely. Sirius turned to Padfoot and ran towards James. Then James turned.

It was the first time Harry remembered seeing Prongs in flesh and he was beautiful. He watched as Padfoot and Prongs fought and then jumped on Remus who was laughing too.

Harry heard the floo turn green and went out to investigate.

"Molly! Arthur!" Harry exclaimed as an overly excited Molly entered along with Arthur. "What are you doing here?"

"Ginny and Ron told us to come dear!" she answered happily. Immediately, she left for the kitchen and one by one the whole Weasley brood started entering the Grimmauld Place.

First was Bill and Fleur followed by Victorie, Dominique and Louis. Victorie ran to find her fiancée and the others greeted Harry. Next was Charlie, who was followed by Percy and his family. Next came Fred and George, arm in arm and indistinguishable

Angelina came next laughing followed by the younger twins. Then came the Prewett twins and the Granger-Weasley children.

Apparently, Ginny had not stopped at her own family. Neville stepped out with Hannah and soon the Scammanders were there as well. What surprised Harry most was Draco Malfoy along with Narcissa and Scorpius.

Harry ran to get Molly and Arthur and took them to James and Lily who were busy talking to Ron and Hermione.

"Mum! Dad!" James and Lily turned. "This is Molly and Arthur, I am their adoptive son."

"So you're Molly!" Lily greeted happily. "Harry was telling us about his school years and I can't thank you enough for what you've done for my son!"

"Oh, dear!" Molly waved her hand. "Harry is a lovely boy. He was-Sirius!"

"Molly!" Sirius hugged the older woman. Molly was taken aback. "Here you are! I want you to meet my Lovely fiancée, Marlene!"

"Oh, so you remember me now!" Marlene crossed her arms but was smiling.

"Marlene!" The called girl turned to see Fabian and Gideon running towards her. They picked her up and said, "Hey there Mrs Black!"

"We missed you!" pouted Gideon.

"Let me down! And I am not Black yet!" she commanded and it was respected. Harry remembered something and said, "by the way, I informed your family you'll be staying here overnight."

"Thank you Harry." Marlene smiled. "It is nice to know you've only inherited your father's face, not his lack of responsibility."

"Hey!" James pouted making everyone laugh.

* * *

The night carried on in the similar way. Harry laughed as he saw the Marauders, the twins-both Weasley and Prewett and future Marauders being scolded by Molly l. Marlene and Lily were stalking Tonks around and The Black cousins were talking to each other, minus Sirius.

"Hey mate!" Ron crashed into the armchair beside Harry. Hermione too came up and sat on Harry's other side on the couch.

"The last few days have been so, so.." Hermione waved her hand.

"Interesting?" Harry supplied.

"Yeah!" Hermione smiled.

Ron jus took a deep breath and said, "This is so chaotic! And I thought your birthday parties used to be bad."

Harry looked around. He met Ginny's eyes briefly, who was now talking to her mother-in-law. She smiled as she felt Harry' eyes on her.

"Actually," Harry said, leaning forward, "everything's perfect."

* * *

 **Okay, so I just want to thank everyone, all my readers who have supported me through this story. The epilogue might be up, but it will remain absolutely empty.**

 **First of all, Thanks MaeSilverPaws1 for being my beta for this story. You were always super quick and I love you for that.**

 **Second, FredAndGeorgeRule, lilyflower15, The three Stoogies, SB-Potterhead Budgie lover, diaanne and Alicia Olivia Mirza who have reviewed and motivated me from the very starting.**

 **P.S.: If I have forgotten someone, I am sorry, but I love you as well.**

 **Thank you all, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: SO here's the epilogue. This takes place a year after the last chapter.**

 **Thank you all for your support. I am really sad that this is ending. I would probably do another story where they would come back, but not anytime soon. Like my beta said, "I guess all good things have to come to an end." Love you all!**

 **Beta:MaeSilverPaws1**

* * *

Mary Allen by no means was a coward. Gryffindor, Head Girl, Beater on Quidditch team and well known for her revenge that she liked to serve cold, Mary was anything but a coward. But as the cherry red-hair waved with the winds, she could not help feel scared.

The blue-eyed girl stood outside 12, Grimmauld Place-the home to only the most powerful and famous wizard alive. Her boyfriend of now almost a year, James Sirius Potter had invited her to come for a family dinner. Somehow, snow had never been so scary before.

Gathering all the courage she could, Mary stepped forward and pressed the ring. She heard a loud thump, then a vase being broken, then a bark-like laughter and footsteps fading away. Again, she rang the bell.

This time somebody came near the door and Mary again began feeling scared. The door was opened to show a fourteen year old red-head Lily Luna Potter.

"Allen? I mean Mary?" She looked surprised. Mary cursed. Of course James would have forgotten to tell the family she was coming!

"Um, yeah." She managed to speak. "James invited me to the family dinner."

Lily raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't think James told anyone that."

"Oh he told his mother." Mary informed. "I received a letter from Mrs Potter."

Lily seemed to accept the explanation. She invited Mary in and closed the door behind her. Taking Mary's coat, Lily said, "a piece of caution: We have Prank War going on."

Mary wasn't unaware of the concept, seeing the time Prank War was declared in Hogwarts during last seven years. But she couldn't help mutter, "With whom?"

"Oh, three generation of pranksters against one another. Our life is hell right now!"

As if to confirm her words, something broke on the above floor followed by a scream of, "FRED! GEORGE!"

"Wow." Mary managed to utter.

"Yeah, that's Grandmum Molly. Even at such an age, nobody can win in a shouting match with her."

"Molly? As in Molly Weasley? The one who defeated Bellatrix Lestrange?" Mary asked like an excited 6-year old.

Lily grinned and said, "James told me about your fascination with the two wars against Voldemort."

Mary smiled sheepishly. As Lily led them forward, they heard another BANG! And three old; well at least older men ran down the stairs.

It was the middle man who took Mary by surprise.

"James, what happened to you?' she asked, looking at her boyfriend.

"I don't think we have met milady." He answered, grinning. Mary's eyes widened as Lily smirked and said, "Mary, meet your boyfriend's namesakes, James Potter and Sirius Black. And Remus Lupin."

"Remus Lupin?" James l was all forgotten. "The first werewolf ever to receive Order of Merlin? Oh, it is an honor to meet you sir."

"Siiiiir!" both Sirius and James laughed as Remus rolled his eyes.

She turned to James I and said, "I am sorry, you just look so much like James, I mean, my James. You're James too, but you are not the James I was referring to."

James I grinned and said, "I like this girl! My namesake made a good choice, didn't he Padfoot?"

"Why yes prongs," said the aged Sirius black, "My namesake will have good choice after all!"

"My namesake!" James l growled.

"My namesake!" Sirius retorted.

Remus shook his head and shook hands with Mary who looked with an amused expression. The ranting between them continues until a long cry of "STOP!"

Mary turned to see a fiery red-head with streaks of grey climb down with a blonde who was holding a baby. "James, how can you be so irresponsible? Ethan is now awake!"

James bit his lip and took the small baby in his arms. "Sorry Prongslet."

Lily turned to look at Mary. "Hello. Mary right? Jamie informed us women you were coming."

"I wasn't told." Lily ll pouted. Lily ruffled her hair and said, "You are not a woman yet."

A six-year old girl ran by and hugged Sirius. "Dad, Jamie is doing something in your bedroom."

"No worries Lyra." He patted her head. Sirius exchanged a look with James and said, "Our namesake is in trouble."

"Oh yes." Ethan began wriggling in James arms as he held him closely. Lily ll made her way towards the Living room, pulling Mary with her.

"Who was that? Your family has not been very open after the deads came back and James doesn't exactly talk." Mary said as they walked towards the kitchen.

"The little boy, Ethan was my Uncle." Lily said.

Mary looked amused. Lily said, "Let me explain. Apparently, when Grandma Lily was dead, she was pregnant. She woke up the day after her return with a baby bump. Three months later, Ethan was born. Lyra there is adopted by Grandpa Sirius and Grandma Marls. You do remember the news of secret wedding right?"

"Yes!" Mary exclaimed. "It was all over the news!"

"Yeah, that never happened. They just adopted the kid." Lily explained. "The wedding is yet to take place."

"James never tells me anything." Mary said thoughtful.

"Well, he never pays attention to anything except pranks and Quidditch." Lily answered.

Mary smiled. Even at Hogwarts she got along well with the little red-head. As they walked further the girls were blocked by two sets of twins.

"Hello ladies." All four said together.

Lily turned and said, "Mary, this is Grandpa Fabian, Grandpa Gideon, Uncle Fred and you know Uncle George!"

Mary's mouth was hanging open. All the war heroes, in front of her. Somehow, her relationship with James ll had never felt more beneficial.

"Hello, sirs." She managed to utter. The twins exchanged looks and said, "We need to run. See you at dinner?"

Lily nodded and the four took off, apparating away.

Next Mary saw a blue-head and a blonde snogging. Lily put her fingers on her lips and turning to the couple, she shouted, "TEDDY!" in the Bill way.

The effect was immediate. Victorie and Teddy parted at once. As they saw Lily laughing, Teddy's hair turned a shade of red and he shouted, "LILY!"

Lily struck out her tongue and pulled Mary towards the dining room as the door opened, Mary was ready to faint.

Harry Potter sat there, arms interlocked with Ginny Potter. Hermione Granger-Weasley sat a few chairs away, her head resting on Ron Weasley's shoulder as they took a quick nap. Regulus Black sat in a corner with Andromeda Tonks, playing chess, as Ted Tonks commented. From the kitchen, she could hear Molly Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Angelina Johnson-Weasley and Audrey Weasley. Also, Katie bell (who was just a 'friend' of Fred Weasley the first.)

"Mum! Dad!" Mary was brought back to present by Lily's call. Both the Potters looked up and Mary wanted to melt into the ground. Ginny stood up, smiling.

"Hello Mary." She greeted.

"Hi Mrs Potter." She managed to utter.

"Oh, call me Ginny." Ginny said, "We have two of Mrs Potters now."

Mary nooded, with a foolish grin on her face. Harry came up and shook her hand.

"Hello sir." And suddenly, Mary began rambling, "I can't tell how honored I am. To see all of you, together in one room….I am at loss of words to say."

Harry grinned. He was used to such things now. "How about you call me Harry? You are my son's girlfriend after all."

Mary nodded, gulping.

Time passed quickly after that and soon the whole Potter, Black, Lupin, Tonks and Weasley household was sitting down on the table. Conveniently, the last to enter was James ll.

"Mary!" He took her by her arms an passionately kissed her. "How're you?"

"James!" Mary blushed looking at all the older people.

"Ah, to be young and to be in love!" Sirius put a fake rose in his mouth and turned to Marlene. "Remember us darling?"

"When?" she asked, feigning innocence. James led Mary to a seat beside him. "When you forgot to give me the Valentine's gift or when you 'accidentally' began flirting with Dorcas?"

James l began laughing. Sirius turned around to look at him and asked, "What are you laughing at?"

James I at once sobered up and shook his head. "Nothing Padfoot dear."

Finally, as everybody settled down, Molly said, "All right. So today was the last Prank war ever."

"NO!" Almost everybody groaned. Mary began giggling.

"Yes! No more pranks. Do you all want me to die?"

"No." Murmurs were heard.

"good." She turned to Mary smiled and said, "Hello dear. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley." Mary said in one breath.

"Oh, call me Grandmum Molly like the others. We have a lot of Mrs Weasley's here."

As the dinner began, Sirius turned to Mary and asked, "So, Mary, for how many years did Prongs Jr. Chase you?"

"Sirius!" Lily scolded as Fred and Roxanne began to snicker and James ll turned red.

"Um, since fourth year." Mary said, recollecting. Remus laughed and said, "As is aid, History repeats itself." He looks at James l an aid, "Didn't your love also start in forth year?"

"Puh-lease." James folded his hands and said, "I was in love with my Lily-flower since I first saw her."

"Really?" Lily l turned to face her husband. "Then why were you bullying my best friend then?"

"I was jealous love." James said. Lily huffed and said, "As if."

"Well," Fred ll cleared his throat and James ll sent him a glare. "I am pretty sure Grandpa James didn't do something as stupid as dressing up as a girl to get Grandma Lily to talk to her in fifth year."

Mary dropped her fork and turned to James ll. "that was you?! And I was so worried about that girl, thinking where she had gone!"

"In my defense," James ll said, "I was just trying to get you to take with me."

Mary shook her head unbelievingly. Lily l smiled and said, "No, he didn't do that. He did worse."

"What can be worse?" asked Harry. The stories of his parents were more interesting day by day.

Lily looked at James and said, "He stood up on the Gryffindor table to confess his love to me."

Laughter followed all over the table. James l was laughing too. Lily turned to Mary and asked, "So what was his reaction when you said you would go out with him?"

"I don't know." Mary said, "It was over a letter."

"We know!" Albus, Lily ll, Fred ll, Roxanne, Teddy, and Tonks said. Teddy laughed and said, "He froze for a moment, then began dancing, then drank firewhisky and sang in the worst voice possible."

"Well that's better than James here." Sirius commented. Remus began laughing loudly too. "We had to carry him to the Hospital Wing."

"Why?" Mary asked as James l turned an alarming shade of red.

"Because," Remus said in between of his laughter, "He had not moved ever since Lily had said yes and after 7 hours, he had some-stuff."

As laughter doubled up, James ll said, "Hey, is this 'Humiliate James Day' or something?"

"Very correct dear Grandson." James l said, banging his fists on the table.

"Everyday is 'Humiliate James day'" Sirius confirmed.

As the laughter and talks continued, Mary knew that this was one of the best family she would ever know. She noticed as James slipped his free hand on hers an she held it tightly. James ll leaned towards her and whispered, "Move in with me."

Mary turned in shock. James had an apartment in Muggle London where he lived alone. "Are-Are you sure?"

James nodded. Mary beamed and said, "All right."

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance. As Harry looked around, seeing his loving and happy family, with a brother even younger than his own children and a god sister so lovely, Harry knew life was bliss. As he turned to see Teddy and Victorie exchange glances every now and then, and Mary blushing as James whispered something to her, Harry knew that this was it. His story had ended. It was time for a new beginning. it was time for someone else's story to start.

* * *

 **Keep reading and reviewing and please check out my other stories as well.**

 **I'll miss you all!**


End file.
